Joey
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Joanna "Joey" Johnson is a vampire that is new to the state of Virginia. She is on the run from the man who turned her, Klaus. Though. Joey has a secret past including her former name: Yoana Petrova. Joey/Jeremy
1. Chapter 1

The year is 1492. My name is Yoana Petrova. I am the daughter Aleksander and Elisaveta Petrova. I am 15 years old and live in Bulgaria. I used to have a sister named Katerina, but she was disowned by the family for having a child out of wedlock. I have yet to find a suitor. Papa wants me to get married soon so I can restore good to the Petrova name.

It was nighttime and I was in charge of retrieving water from the well. Our village was not large, but the best time to get water was the night. Papa taught me how to use sword in case I find trouble with bears or lynx. However, tonight there were no such creatures and it was a quiet journey.

"_Mama, Papa, I have returned." _I said in my native was then that I noticed a man with blonde hair that resembled the color of sand. I saw him with a bloody over my father's body. He had murdered him.

"I take it you are the sister." He remarked. I didn't understand English, so I had no idea what he said, but he killed my father and he needed to die. I dropped the bucket and grabbed my sword. It was forbidden for women to handle blades for non-hunting purposes, but I didn't care. I charged at him, but he stopped me effortlessly. "Now we don't need any of that, Love. Now let's start with an English lesson. _You will fully speak and understand English."_

He looked me straight in the eye and suddenly I felt a flood of information coming to me. I couldn't believe it.

"Vhat did you do?" I asked. I couldn't believe how my voice sounded.

"Now then, I need to decide what to with you." He stated. "I mean I could kill you like I did your parents, but you seem to have some skills as a fighter."

"I do not understand? Vhy did you kill my parents?" I questioned.

"Your sister has caused me a huge disservice. I think I found out a perfect solution actually." He explained. He bit into his wrist and then fed his blood in my mouth. I wanted to spit it out, but he made me swallow.

"Vhy did you do that?" I inquired.

"So I can do this." He told me before he twisted my neck and I lost consciousness.

I woke up, sometime later. How did I just survive having my neck broken? I felt really hungry. Immediately, the man showed me down to the wound on my father's abdomen. The blood went into my mouth and I liked it. I drank and suddenly I felt my teeth growing sharper.

"Vhat did you do to me?" I asked him accusingly.

"I turned you into a vampire like your sister decided to do herself. "Now you are going to help me find her. In fact, _as soon as you see her, you are going to kill her." _

I suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to kill my sister. I don't understand why.

"Now we must be going before the sun comes up." He told me.

I left Bulgaria after that. I found out the man's name was Niklaus and he gave me a ring with a blue stone to protect me from the sunlight. We began to look for Katerina, who I learned had also used the name Katherine Pierce. I found out that part of being of a vampire involved

We looked for over two centuries. I found out that Niklaus, or Klaus as he preferred to be called had two living brothers and a sister. I could never really call them my family. Eventually around 1720, I managed to break away from him. I caught a boat to the New World, known as America. It was a land of mostly English settlers. I had to establish a new identity for myself. I was no longer Yoana Petrova, I was Joanna. I used my knowledge of what I learned to copy Klaus's accent. I changed my last name every few years as I moved from colony to colony. A little more than sixty years later, the colonies became their own nation: The United States of America.

The country keep expanding, adding more land which eventually became more states. Bulgaria was pretty small in comparison, about the size of the state of Tennessee. In the early 20th century, I dyed my hair blonde, in hopes to make me even harder to recognize. I still hadn't seen Katerina and I hoped that I hoped I didn't because I want to kill her. The desire was still.

That brings me to 2010, I found a place to live in Virginia. I had also settled into one name: Joanna Johnson, though I became more found of my nickname. Joey.

So that was the introduction. I know that I've already used the name Yoana before and yes Katherine had a sister, but this is different. As you can guess, there might be a problem when she meets Elena. I hope I didn't screw up the Bulgarian accent too much. Joey is played Sasha Pieterse. So how is she going to fit in with the gang? Please don't forget to review.


	2. The Sacrifice

I was currently in a parking garage in Richmond as I looked for some victims. I wasn't dressed too fancy: just a white blouse and jeans. I think it was for a coffee shop or something. I had a system that involved not frequently stealing from hospitals. I definitely didn't like to leave bodies around. I knew that there seemed to be more hunters in recent years. Right now, I was looking for someone that I could have a drink from, compel, and move on.

"So this is where Slater lives?" A voice asked. I knew that voice. Sure, it was an obviously American accent, but I recognized that voice anywhere. It was Katerina. I had to look around be sure. I thought maybe I should run away, but the desire to kill was too strong. I knew that had compelled me, which is something that Originals can do to other vampires. I have started to take vervain to prevent future compulsions, but there was nothing that I could do about this one.

"This is the place." A second female British voice replied. I stalked in the shadows as I looked to get closer. I didn't want to be seen. I needed to do this as a sneak attack. I just needed to get this over with. I would be my sister's executioner and there was nothing I could do about it. I wish I had some wood. I guess I would have to rip her heart out, which will get my hands dirty.

I heard the voice behind a closed door. It was locked. Even if I could get it open, there was no guarantee that I would be able to get in. I would have to wait here. I hoped that it wouldn't take too long. All I could do was play Angry Birds on an iPhone that was running out of power.

After a few hours, I was getting really hungry. This seemed to be a private residence. I would have to hope for someone else to show because I couldn't leave in lest I miss my chance for the kill. This was a very sucky situation. It turned out I wasn't the only vampire in the area. There were three more.

"We need to get the doppelganger." One of them said. So they were after Katerina too. Maybe I could them kill her so I wouldn't have to. Though, I also noticed someone else. It was Elijah, Klaus's brother. I couldn't let him see me. I didn't want him to tell Klaus that I was here. After a short while, Elijah left and yet another vampire had shown up. Why were there many in this one particular spot, and why weren't there any humans? I heard the door open and the footsteps into the hallway. I charged toward them and found that it was indeed Katerina. I tackled her to the ground.

However, the British woman pulled me off of her.

"Let me go." I struggled. She seemed to be stronger than me. "I have to kill her."

"Why?" A long-haired man asked me. He looked like he was looking for something wooden.

"I just have to." I stated. "I don't want to kill my sister, but I have to."

"Sister?" Katerina asked. "Did Isobel have another child?"

"Isobel?" I asked. Who was she talking about? "Just let me kill Katerina, so I can move on with my life."

"Wait, you think I'm Katherine?" She asked. "Who are you?"

"Pretending you don't know won't save you." I declared.

"She's not Katerina." The British woman replied as she eased her grip on me. "Listen and you can hear her human heartbeat."

I did listen and I heard the heartbeat. It was true. She was human.

"Oh my god." I responded. "I'm so sorry."

"So you're Katherine's sister?" The lookalike asked. "I thought all of her family was killed."

"I was killed.' I confirmed. "I just didn't stay dead. If you're not Katerina, who are you?"

"My name is Elena Gilbert." She explained. "I am your very great niece."

I guess it made sense that Katerina's baby had a life of her own.

"So does the bitch's sister have a name?" The male asked. It seemed that everyone knew where she was but me.

"I was born Yoana Petrova." I answered. "Though, currently my name is Joanna Johnson, but you can call me Joey. Once again, I'm sorry. Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?"

"The apology is enough." The man replied. "Time to shut this family reunion short."

He grabbed Elena by the arm and she didn't seem too happy about it.

"Let me go, Damon." She ordered.

"I think you need to let her go." I repeated.

"What are you going to do about it?" Damon taunted me. You would he'd know how old I was.

"We probably should get going." The woman remarked. I decided that I would follow them because I had nothing better to do. I wanted to know this girl.

"I'm following you." I replied as I went out to the garage and got in my car.

"How can you even drive?" Damon asked. "You look like you're barely a teenager."

I dashed over and broke his arm.

"I have been a vampire for 518 years." I told him. "If I want to drive, I will drive."

I really didn't like it when people criticized my appearance.

The place that they ended up going was called Mystic Falls. I had never heard of it. I then remembered how hungry I was. I really needed some blood.

There was a boarding house where I could get a bag of blood. I didn't feel like staying in a boarding house. To be honest, I didn't wear I was going to stay. I wanted to find some way to make things up to Elena. I really hate that I hurt her. I guess it was because she was family, and I hadn't had that in over 500 years. I stood on the porch of her house while she argued with Damon. I didn't feel the need to pay attention to what they were saying. After Damon left, I decided to request entrance.

"Can I come in?" I asked Elena.

"Yes, you may." Elena invited before I entered. Her house was pretty big. I then noticed a woman with strawberry blonde hair. "Jenna, this is Joey. I was wondering if maybe she could stay with us for a few days."

I was inspection housing. I'm the one who should be doing things for her, not the other way around.

"You don't have to do that." I told Elena.

"Well if you want to, you can stay here." Jenna offered.

"I guess I could." I declared. I had a hotel room, but no permanent residence. I didn't want to be somewhere where Klaus could find me, although I can't even be certain that he's looking for me.

Jenna went upstairs and then I entered the kitchen. I wasn't used to people being nice to me for no reason. I had to admit that it felt good, but I didn't understand it.

"You know you can borrow some my clothes to sleep in and wear to school tomorrow." She offered.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. "I tried to kill you."

"We're family and you seem a lot nicer than Katherine." Elena remarked. That kind of surprised me to be honest. The Katerina that I knew was one of the most pure-hearted people that I had ever met. I guess being a vampire changed her.

"So I take it you that you've seen her more recently than I have." I declared as I looked around. "What's she like?"

"Honestly, I wish that I never met her." Elena admitted. "When was the last time that you saw her?"

"1490." I answered. "It was just before she was exiled."

"Why do you say that had to kill her, even though you don't want to?" She asked.

"I was compelled by a vampire named Klaus to kill her as soon as I saw her." I explained.

"Klaus can compel vampires?" Elena asked in horror. So I guess that she knew of him.

"All of the Originals possess the power to compel other vampires." I told her. "I take vervain so I can't be compelled anymore, but all existing compulsions are still in effect."

"It's late and you probably want to get some sleep." Elena suggested. "I hope the couch is okay."

"It will be." I declared.

"Do you want anything to sleep in?" She questioned.

"No, I think I'll be good." I replied as I began to take my jeans off.

"Alright, goodnight Joey." She told me.

"Goodnight, Elena." I reciprocated.

So, now Joey is in Mystic Falls. She's going to meet Jeremy in the next chapter. I also promise the next chapter will be longer and I know Rose ran away, but I needed someone strong enough to hold her back or else Elena would be dead. Please don't forget to review.


	3. By Light of the Moon

I woke up in the morning. It's better than waking in the middle of the night I guess. I then remembered that Elena said something about me going to school. I don't want to go to school. I sighed and headed up to the bathroom, hoping no one was using it. It was empty and I began to shower.

However, once I was out of the shower, I realized a problem. I didn't have any clothes in the bathroom. I was supposed to get something to wear from Elena. I clutched my towel and realized that I didn't know which room was hers. I had to knock on a door.

"I'm up." A male voice said as the door opened. Out stepped one of the hottest guys that I've ever seen. "You're not Elena…and you're in a towel."

"And this isn't Elena's room." I noted. "So are you her brother or something?"

"Yeah." He answered. Well there goes that idea. I'm not going to date someone I'm related to, even if there are 500 years in between. "I'm Jeremy."

"Joey." I responded. "I would shake your hand, but I'm kind of covering my nakedness. Could you tell me which room is Elena's?"

"It's right across the hall." He stated. "Wait, why are you here?'

"Let's just say that I'm Elena's very, very great aunt." I told him. "I guess the same would apply to you."

"Actually, Elena is only related to Katherine on her mother's side and I'm related to her on her father's side." Jeremy explained. Whew, that's a relief. Now he's officially hot again.

"So you're half siblings, then." I replied.

"Technically, we're cousins." He responded. "But she was raised by my parents."

"I should probably really get dressed." I commented. I was dripping a little. I knocked on Elena's door and she let me into her room and closed the door. "Your brother seems nice and he's pretty cute."

"I don't know if I would like you dating him." Elena said as she gave me some clothes to wear. I guess since Elena was letting me stay at her house, I would abide by her wishes for now. I took the white bra and panties and put them on before I put on the yellow layered tunic and black leggings.

"So do I really have to go to school?" I asked with a nice pout.

"That's what people expect of teenagers in this town." Elena explained. "I don't think Jenna would want to leave you around the house all day."

"Fine." I agreed. "But I am driving my own car."

I knew that I would have to compel my way into the school. I guess it wouldn't be too hard.

"So is Damon your boyfriend or something?" I asked curiously.

"No, he's my boyfriend's brother." Elena answered. "My boyfriend is stuck inside a tomb with your sister."

"Where is this tomb?" I asked.

"You don't want to go in there." She told me. "You might be able to kill her, but you'd end up stuck in there like she and Stefan are now. So, I was wondering. Are you a natural blonde?"

"Nope." I responded. "I am as brunette as you are. I dyed my hair to make me harder to recognize. Wait, a minute, today's Saturday."

"There should be someone there that you can talk to." Elena proposed. 'You can do that while I find something to do with the moonstone."

"Klaus wants that moonstone." I pointed out.

"My friends want to cast a spell that would remove the spell from the moonstone." Elena explained. "I'm pretty sure that would enrage Klaus to the point where he just kills everyone I love."

"You're probably right. I spent over 200 years with him." I explained.

I went to the school to see if there was anyone there. The door was unlocked. I wonder if that's common. I decided to look around for anyone. I did find one person in a classroom. He was a scruffy man.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm new and I was wondering if there was any chance I could register." I explained. I realized that I should introduce myself. "My name is Joanna Johnson, but I go by Joey."

"Whoa, _Dawson's Creek _flashbacks…not that I ever watched it. Anyway, the secretary won't be here until Monday." He explained. "I'm Alaric Saltzman."

"Wow." She commented. She then looked at his hand. "I like your ring."

He then looked at my hand.

"You're a vampire." He commented.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I stammered. He looked at me. "If I say I mean you no harm, will not try to kill me?"

"I was actually just leaving right now and I can't leave you here." He explained. "My best friend is a vampire, well only friend, and I'm not gonna judge you without knowing you."

I exited the building and decided to ask Elena if she wanted to get breakfast. Naturally, I called her asking.

"I can't." Elena explained. "My friends cast a spell to prevent me from leaving the house."

"Why would they do that?" I asked in confusion.

"Apparently they don't like how I'm against their plan to destroy the moonstone. Jeremy's in on it even."

'That sucks.' was all I had to say in response. "Well I have to get some clothes so I don't have to keep wearing yours. I guess I can come back after I'm done and keep you company."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you when you get back." Elena responded. She sounded kind of miserable and probably a bit betrayed. Elena probably had the right idea. Klaus had a hell of a temper.

I went to my loft in Richmond and grabbed a few outfits. I don't think that I was officially moving in, so I didn't want to bring everything. I wonder if there was any way that I could get my own room.

When I got there, I noticed that someone else was there. There he was: my vampire ex-boyfriend Drake. We were recently broken up. It was a year ago, which is basically a month in vampire years. He had died his hair blonde too, which I might add did not look good with his skin tone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want you back." He replied.

"You cheated on me and had the idea that you were stronger than me." I told him. "I should have just killed you."

"Come on, Babe. I miss you." He persisted. He was really getting on my nerves now.

"Get out of here before I stake you." I threatened.

"You know that you could never do that." He declared. I rushed into my drawer, pulled out a stake and then plunged it into his heart. I then realized that I would have to clean up the body. I need to stop being impulsive. I sighed and took out some matches and some liquor and began to light a fire. I grabbed as many clothes as I could before I left. I probably shouldn't have done that either. I'm over 500 years old. I really need to start thinking things through. Now I would have to find a way to move in with Elena.

Speaking of Elena, I went back to her house. I knew tonight was a full moon, so I think that I will be safer inside anyway, despite no confirmation that there are even werewolves in Mystic Falls.

"I thought you were only bringing a few outfits." Elena stated.

"Well I had to burn my apartment down because I impulsively killed my ex-boyfriend." I explained. "I have a lot of problems with impulse. So, is there anything that you might want to know about me? It doesn't seem like there's much to do here."

"When were you born?" She asked curiously.

"September 3rd, 1476." I answered. "You?"

"June 22nd, 1992." She responded.

"Wow, that's nearly 500 years to the day after I was turned." I explained. "Klaus turned me on June 29th, 1492."

"You don't happen to know if Katherine was turned on June 22nd, do you?" She asked.

"No, but I guess it would make sense. The new doppelganger is born exactly 500 years after the previous one died." I commented. "So do you want to watch a movie or something? Maybe we could watch one about the joys of being outdoors."

"That's not funny." Elena declared.

"Sorry." I apologized. "But I'm serious about watching a movie. It seems like it would be a great way to pass the time."

We ended up watching _The Hannah Montana Movie._ I've heard a lot of people give Disney Channel for airing more sitcoms than cartoons, but my response is the channel is for teenagers…well 13-year-olds. If you want to watch a cartoon, watch Cartoon Network. My only concern is that the love interests on the show are so uninteresting and shallow. Just have Miley and Lilly date and get it over with. I guess that's Disney Channel's biggest flaw. They like to think homosexuality doesn't exist.

"So, do you know this Alaric guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's Jenna's boyfriend and he was also married to my mother…the biological one that you're related to." Elena explained.

"So, in other words, he's your stepfather." I pointed out.

"I guess so." The brunette agreed as she pushed some of her hair out of her face. "I take it you met him."

"Yes, and he seemed to notice that I was a vampire almost immediately." I explained. "How did he do that?"

"Your ring." Elena told me. "Not many people know about it, but those who do can recognize lapis lazuli."

"Can I trust him?" I asked.

"Yes." She stated before I heard her stomach grumble. "I'm glad that we have some things to eat here."

"Do you have any pizza?" I questioned.

"We have leftover pizza." Elena answered. Well, pizza was one of the few things that were good leftover. "I'm not sure if there's enough for both of us."

"Well, it's good that I'm stronger than you." I joked. "Would you mind if I eat it since I'm a guest?"

"I don't think that is going to be true much longer." Elena responded. "I just need a good story to convince Jenna."

"Hmm…you said that you were adopted, what if I was your long lost half-sister…or cousin. Cousin is probably more believable." I suggested.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot." Elena agreed.

We spent the rest of the day together. I couldn't help but wonder when she would be allowed to leave her house. It actually seemed pretty cruel for them to want to keep her here. Especially if they had the moonstone, what was the point of keeping her here?

That evening, Jenna was home. She was bringing this writer over for dinner with her. Elena went to meet her downstairs and I was shocked when I saw who the "writer" was.

"Hi, I'm Elijah." The Original said.

"This is my niece Elena and her friend Joey." Jenna introduced, even though we had both already met him. Well, he didn't know me by this name.

"Joey, that's not a common name for a girl." Elijah noted.

"It's short for Joanna." I explained nervously. The dinner was incredibly awkward. After we were done, we decided that we were going to hang out in Elena's room until Elijah left. He seemed to have other ideas.

"Hello, Elena, Yoana." He greeted us.

"Please don't tell Klaus where I am." I begged.

"I can assure you that Klaus stopped looking for you 10 years apart you escaped him." Elijah told me. Well I just spent nearly 300 years running from someone who wasn't looking for me. "He figured that if you found Katerina by yourself, it would save him the trouble."

"So what do you want?" Elena asked. Yes that was a good question. Why was Elijah inside of her house now?

"I wish to make a deal with you." Elijah announced.

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"You do nothing and stay in Mystic Falls and I will insure that your friends and family remain unharmed. That would include you, Yoana, since the two of you are family." Elijah proposed.

"Just do nothing?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"As in stop trying to get yourself killed." Elijah explained. Had she been trying to do that? "I will offer my services to protect them from outside harm and I have a pair of witches that can do the same."

"I have one condition that I want." Elena countered. It might be a good idea because Elijah usually kept his word, but he chose his words very carefully.

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah asked.

"There's a tomb underneath Fell's Church. Stefan is trapped inside of it. I want your witches to get him out. Do that and we have a deal." Elena instructed.

"That can be arranged." He stated as he held his hand out. Elena shook his hand. I hope that she knew what she was doing.

"Are you completely positive that Klaus isn't looking for me?" I asked him one more time to be sure.

"Positive." Elijah confirmed.

The good news was that Jenna seemed to buy the cousin thing. I had told her that my parents were dead, which was not a lie, and I had come looking for the child of my Aunt Isobel. That led to the guest room being opened up for me. I just need to find a sufficient way to get blood now and need to try not to fall for Jeremy.

So, Joey had the right idea to avoid the werewolves all together and she had a pretty awkward meeting with Jeremy. Also, she found that she basically wasted the past three centuries. That has to suck. She'll meet the other characters in the next chapter. If you don't get the Dawson's Creek thing, James van der Beek was once considered to play Alaric. Also, Drake is played by Chris Brown, so you get to watch him die. Please don't forget to review.


	4. The Descent

I woke in my new room. I officially have a room now. I then went to the bathroom. To avoid any awkward run-ins, I brought the clothes I was gonna wear with me. After I was done showering, I dressed myself in a black tank top and black leather miniskirt with a black belt that was bordering on cummerbund size. When I got to my room, I added a low-hanging necklace and began work on my makeup.

After I was done, I decided to see what Elena was doing.

"Hey, I was just about to head to the boarding house." She explained. "I want to see Stefan."

"I'll come with you." I offered. "I need some more blood."

"I don't know if Damon appreciates you going into his supply." Elena remarked.

"Well they have a surplus." I pointed out.

Elena began to look around the house for Stefan while I began to look around the house for blood. I didn't know what Stefan looked like. After I had blood bag in hand, I went upstairs and found Elena with a shirtless guy.

"Stefan, this is Joey, also known as Yoana Petrova." Elena introduced. I waved before sipping from the straw-like tip of the bag.

"You're very well-acquainted with my sister." I declared.

"I didn't know that she had a sister." Stefan remarked.

"Well technically, she doesn't either." I explained. "She probably thinks that I'm dead. I can't tell her because if I did, I'd have to kill her."

"She's actually been compelled to kill Katherine as soon as she sees her." Elena remarked.

"I should probably apologize to you for attacking your girlfriend." I added. I noticed Stefan was still shirtless and began to kiss Elena. "Okay…I think that I am going to give you two some privacy right now."

I had to admit that I was kind of jealous. It had been…too long since I last had sex. I also found out the two of them were very lovey-dovey. Though, they never did have sex. I decided to reenter the room and I noticed Stefan a shirt on and Elena had some vervain.

"Do you have any for me?" I asked. Elena produced a vial and Stefan and I both drank, but Stefan had much more difficulty than I did.

"How can you stand that?" Stefan choked.

"It's called nearly three hundred years of taking it in." I explained. "I guess I've been doing for longer than you've been alive."

"I'm gonna talk to Isobel today." Stefan announced. He then looked at me. "Just out of curiosity, why are you here?"

"Elena and I are family." I explained. "I haven't had any of that for the past 518 years."

"Okay, that's a perfectly acceptable reason." Stefan stated.

We walked downstairs and happened to noticed Rose's back, which looked like it had some kind of flesh-eating bacteria on it,

"How is it?" Rose asked Damon.

"It's fine." Damon replied as he looked at it in slight discuss. Isn't it, girls?"

"Yeah…it looks great." Elena lied.

"I need to get going." I declared, avoiding the question altogether.

"I need you to play nurse." Damon said to Elena.

"Yeah, I definitely need to go." I replied. I looked at Elena. "I really want to explore the city. I didn't get to do it yesterday."

"Is she gonna die?" Elena whispered.

"Yes." I replied softly. "I've seen this before. You need to be careful. If she starts to act insane, call one of us."

I decided to go to the school. There were a lot of people there because it was some Booster Club Barbecue. I think I lucked out because I love barbecue. The first thing I did was decide that I should talk to someone. The first person I saw was a tall blonde girl.

"Hi, I don't really know my way around here." I stated.

"I imagine because I've never seen you before." She declared. "I'm Caroline."

"Joey." I responded as I noticed the ring on her finger that was like mine. "So do you know my sister too? I've heard that she goes by Katherine."

"You're her sister?" Caroline asked in fear. Everyone seems to know but me it seems.

"I don't know what she did to you and I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna hurt you." I promised. "But I would appreciate it if you showed me around."

The two of us noticed a guy in a football jersey.

"I really can't." She declared.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

"No, just a friend." She responded before she walked over to him. I sighed before I noticed Jeremy and Jenna.

"Hey." I greeted them.

"You know I find it so weird that Elena has this other family." Jenna remarked. "Well I guess that it's not weird, but we never really considered that."

"Well it took me a while to find out about it." I admitted. This was also true. I mean I suspected the bloodline was still intact, but I didn't know for sure. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you."

"It's no problem." Jenna declared.

"So, Jeremy, do you think that you can show me around here?" I asked. I didn't want to sound flirty. I promised Elena that I wouldn't.

"I could take you to get some food." Jeremy offered. He held the door open for me as we walked inside of the school. "So do you know where Elena is right now?"

"She's on hospice duty." I explained. He looked confused. "She's babysitting Rose who was bitten by a werewolf."

"So it's true that a werewolf bite kills a vampire." Jeremy noted.

"Yes." I confirmed. "I really don't think that Elena should be alone with her."

"Then why aren't you with her?" He asked me.

"I mean we have at least a few hours before Rose starts hallucinating." I replied. "Right now, she should just be really cold and sweaty, kind of feverish. I really want to try the barbecue. You it's what I like most about living in the South. Damon will probably be back before Rose starts to go crazy."

"I hope that you're right." Jeremy stated as I looked for some wings. I always say the hotter, the better. I went and found a set with habanero wings. Yum. I grabbed myself a plate of them. I was going to need a lot of napkins. "So I take it that you're pretty fearless."

"I wouldn't call myself fearless." I declared. "I just know that I don't need to be afraid of something like chicken wings. I'm not gonna get heartburn and they're not going to burn a hole in my throat. So, do you like spicy food?"

"I'm actually kind of a wimp when it comes to hot stuff." He admitted. Aww, that's adorable.

"Right now, what she's feeling is kind of like a cold." I explained. "Later, it will be closer to meningitis, but more drawn out."

"I don't know what that is." Jeremy stated.

"You might need to be vaccinated against it." I explained. "I've studied medicine, but what you need to know it's very deadly and can kill you very quickly. Okay, that was kind of morbid. I'm gonna put some food in my food so I stop talking."

I took a seat at a table and began to eat. I would definitely need to wash my hands after this. I can be a messy eater sometimes. Fortunately, this was chicken and not a person.

"Do you want to talk about anything not related to Rose?" I questioned.

"What does Klaus look like?" He asked.

"I haven't seen him in a long time. I don't even know if the description I could give would be accurate." I explained. "Now, it's my turn to ask you a question. Hmm, what do I want to know? How about are you a virgin?"

"No." He answered.

"I don't know why I even asked that. It's totally irrelevant." I declared.

"You know you're a very interesting girl." He explained.

"Interesting is not a word that I hear used to describe me very often." I stated.

"Well I think that you're fun." He explained before I finished my last wing.

"I should probably go wash my hands." I announced as I got up to go to the bathroom. On my way there, I spotted Caroline with a different guy. She looked confused and like she didn't want to be talking to him. When she got a distraction, she rushed to the bathroom.

"Ex?" I guessed as I began to wash my hands.

"Yeah, he doesn't know that I'm a vampire and it's kind of the reason that we broke up." Caroline explained. "I attacked him."

"Just how old are you?" I asked curiously.

"17." She answered.

"Oh, so then you must be a brand new vampire." I assumed. "Don't worry. It gets easier as long as you regularly drink blood."

"I know it has been getting easier." Caroline declared. "I don't want to bite him anymore, but I don't know if I want to be with him."

"Well I'm not a fan of relationships between humans and vampires." I explained. "I mean I've dated more than my share of humans, but it usually doesn't work."

Yes I know this was an issue with Jeremy, but I probably wasn't going to date him. I don't know if I was looking to date at all to be honest. I went back into the cafeteria where Jeremy was still waiting for me. He had apparently tried something hot and it looked like it was too hot for him. I couldn't help but giggle at the adorable sight.

"I guess you really don't like it hot." I joked.

"Well my throat doesn't heal like yours." He replied.

"I seriously doubt that those could burn your throat." I countered. "I'm gonna go and see if Elena is okay. Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone."

He rolled his eyes as I went out the door. I headed back to the boarding house.

"It's all your fault Katerina." I heard Rose shout through the window. I jumped up and into the house to see Rose pinning Elena against the wall. The illusions have started it seems.

"Rose, it's Elena." I told her as I tore her off of my descendant. I knew what I needed to do hear. I reached into Rose's chest and ripped her heart out.

"You killed her." Elena declared in shock.

"Elena, there was no point in dragging this out." I declared. "She wasn't going to live and she was only going to get worse. I needed to do this before she became a danger to anyone. She couldn't be saved."

"You were just so ruthless in all of it." Elena pointed out as I dropped the bloody heart on Rose's body.

"Well I am a vampire and I was trained to kill by the most ruthless vampire of all." I explained. "There is no easy way to kill a vampire. I chose the fastest. It's painless. Sure, it's messier, but she probably preferred to go like that than to slowly succumb to the sickness of the bite or to burn up in the sun. I need to go wash my hands and then we can get to burying this body."

So let me start by saying that The Descent is probably my least favorite episode of the entire series. That said, I was able to set up Jeremy and Joey nicely as well as begin a friendship with Caroline. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Daddy Issues

Late in the night, I went downstairs to find someone new in the house.

"Uncle John?" Elena gasped in surprise. More like Father John based on what Elena told me, except he's not catholic so that wouldn't work. I didn't have time for this. I needed some sleep.

In the morning, I went downstairs with Elena. I was wearing a brown tank top over a black long-sleeved tee and a leather jacket with a white skirt with blue lines and designs on it.

"Morning, so who exactly is your friend?" John asked Elena as he drank from his cup of coffee.

"Since Stefan called you, I'm just gonna say that I'm her aunt, several generations removed." I explained.

"What are you doing here?" Elena questioned.

"I'm here to protect you." He declared. It seems like everyone wants to do that nowadays. Yeah, I want to do it, but I'm not as vocal about it. "That's all I can say for the moment."

"You're not even going to say how you're going to protect her?" I asked. "Have you ever even seen an Original?"

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you." John explained. Well I know Elena hated John, one reason for killing Jeremy's girlfriend. That definitely made me hate him. He looked at me. "I definitely don't know if I can trust you."

"Oh God, I'm late." Jenna declared as she entered the kitchen.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times." Alaric replied. I don't know if he should be sleeping over. This was definitely a crowded kitchen.

"What the hell?" Jenna asked as she noticed John.

"Good morning to you, Jenna, Alaric." John greeted. You know, he really comes off unpleasant.

"It's only I'm confused, right, because we were not expecting you again ever." Jenna remarked. I take it no one in this house likes him.

"I got in late last night. Elena let me in." John explained. Alaric decided to leave. I knew I had to get to school seeing as it was my first day.

"I'm still confused." Jenna stated.

"I've decided to come back here and stay for a while." John responded.

"No you're not." Jenna told him.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John responded.

"Actually I can as legal guardian." Jenna explained. John then said he was Elena's father before he left the room. Jenna looked completely flabbergasted by the news. "What?"

Apparently, school was cancelled for some kind of memorial service. Plus Good Friday is coming up soon. This whole school thing doesn't seem to be happening much. I'm good with it because I don't need to be taught stuff I already know.

The next thing that happened was Damon coming over.

"Is John here?" He asked as he entered.

"Nope, he just told Jenna he was my dad and then took off." Elena explained.

"That's common knowledge now?" Damon asked.

"Apparently." I stated. "So I think I got most of the John story. Is there anything that I'm missing?"

"Just your sister's failed assassination attempt." Damon explained. He looked Elena. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Jenna's head is spinning, but I'm okay." She answered.

"I have a feeling that this guy is genuine bad news." I explained. "I trust Elijah over him."

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Kill him." Damon stated.

"Is he always this stupid?" I asked Elena.

"I'm joking." Damon declared. "I'm not gonna hurt him. I'm the good guy now."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father." He responded. I wasn't sure if I should believe that.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Elena declared. Sure, just leave me alone.

I guess that left me with Jeremy.

"So your sister ditched me." I explained. "What are you doing today?"

"I was probably going to head down to this memorial thing." Jeremy explained. "You're welcome to tag along if you want."

"Why not?" I responded. "It's not like I had anything better to do. I don't have to change into something black do I?"

"No, it's just a memorial." Jeremy explained.

That led to the two of us going to town square together. From what I got, the mayor was the previous mayor-who-died's wife. I don't know how they came to that system. I mean Jackie Kennedy didn't become president when her husband was shot. That would have been crazy. The whole Kennedy thing was a vampire job. The president has come across the existence and was threatening to reveal it, so a vampire compelled Lee Oswald (why is their middle important?) to shoot the president and then Jack Ruby was also compelled to kill him. I didn't do it, but I know the vampire who did. Wow, none of that was really important. Anyway, we ended up noticing John at the memorial.

"Hello Jeremy." John greeted.

"It seems I missed your arrival." The teenager declared. "Look you can't come in here with all of this anti-vampire crap."

"I am truly sorry about what happened to your girlfriend, Jeremy." John apologized.'

"I don't believe you." Jeremy responded.

"How's that ring been treating you?" The man then questioned. I didn't notice the ring.

"Look, if this is what you want, just take it and go." Jeremy instructed as removed it.

"What kind of man would I be if I took that from you?" John asked.

"I don't think you can go much lower." I opined. "You'd still be the asshole who killed your nephew's girlfriend. You personally decided to kill her, out of all of those murderous tomb vampires, you chose the one that was least harmful."

"Wanna go grab some lunch?" John asked.

"Fuck you, Uncle John." Jeremy declined. He looked like he had been wanting to say that for a while. He then noticed an African-American girl and smiled at her. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. I made a promise to Elena. I made a promise to Elena. Suddenly a man walked beside her. I don't think he was her father based on her mannerisms.

"Hello Bonnie." He greeted her. So that was Bonnie.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Dr. Martin." Bonnie declared. I wish I knew what their beef was. "Or your son."

"You must be feeling very confused about us." Dr. Martin stated.

"What are they saying?" Jeremy asked.

"They're talking about Elijah." I explained. Jeremy then walked over to him. I don't know what he was trying to prove.

"Is there a problem?" He asked the warlock. Was he trying to be tough?

"Not at all." Bonnie declared as he walked her over. "Bonnie, I'd like you to meet Joey."

"Elena told me about you." Bonnie replied.

"I will tell you that Elijah is a man of his word." I declared. "I know from experience."

"I still don't trust him." Bonnie declared. I sighed. What could I say if I couldn't do anything to get her to believe me? I also don't like how Jeremy seems to have a thing for her. I know I told Elena that I wouldn't, but I don't want to watch him date someone else.

The three of us decided to go inside of the Mystic Grill. It also happened to be where Jenna, and Alaric, and John…and Damon and Elena were. I guess this is the local hotspot, despite them not having Wi-Fi. Seriously, why would you not have Wi-Fi? Granted, they're the only restaurant in town, so I guess they don't have to worry about losing business, but they still isn't a good reason not to. One thing that I noticed were things between John and Damon extremely tense. I guess I would feel the same way about someone who tried to kill me.

I decided to go over with Damon for his interrogation of John.

"So I hear that you know a few things that you're not saying." Damon declared.

"How do I know I can trust you?" John questioned. "Originals can compel vampires. That's why Katherine is still in the tomb."

"I have been drinking vervain since I escaped from Klaus." I responded. "Admittedly, it probably wasn't necessary, but I can't be compelled or harmed by vervain."

"Stefan and I have also been consuming it." Damon added as he lit a candle. I guess it was for the memorial, but it was random. "You know I don't see that ring on your finger. So if you something about Klaus start talking or I'll kill you in your sleep."

"That's a great way to get someone to trust you." I deadpanned before John walked away. "Smooth move, tough guy."

Shortly after, Elena got a phone call from Stefan. Apparently a group of werewolves had taken Caroline hostage.

"Why I first learning about this now?" Damon asked "Did you think I would kill him?"

"How about we just rescue Caroline now?" I suggested. "I'm coming with you guys. We don't know how many we're dealing with."

"So am I." Elena declared.

"Blondie can, but you're out." Damon declared as the two of us left the bathroom.

"You know I'm not a natural blonde." I stated.

"Then dye it back." Damon suggested. "Klaus isn't looking for you."

"I like the blonde." I muttered.

"See you're a blonde." He deduced.

We ended up going to this place in the woods. It was dark and there was an RV. There was a blonde woman who I assumed was this Jules that had taken Caroline.

"I know you're there." She declared. We had this kid named Tyler with us. We were supposed to make a trade. Stefan was in charge of making it. Damon and I were waiting in case a fight broke out.

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"Locked up tight." Jules answered.

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler." Stefan bargained. "It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules."

"It's a little late to be waving a white flag, don't you think?" The werewolf questioned.

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." Stefan responded as he still held onto Tyler. Jules seemed to think it was against his will.

"I'm not leaving without Tyler." She declared.

Damon went out, apparently tired of waiting. I sighed and followed him. Damon was running his mouth.

"It's not a full moon. It's not an even fight and you know it." Damon said arrogantly. "We will take you."

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules boasted before she whistled and about 15 other werewolves with various weapons stepped out. Well this isn't good. I guess now isn't the time for dogs coming at the sound of a whistle jokes. "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler."

Stefan let go of Tyler and he walked over to where Jules was standing.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" One of the males asked. I never even met the guy.

"That would be me." Damon said as he raised his hand.

"Boys make that one suffers." The wolf responded.

"We can take 'em." Damon declared.

"It's not going to be easy." I remarked.

The three of us went into battle. I didn't know if I should save Caroline or fight. I was probably a better fighter than Stefan or Damon. I would have a lot easier time if I had a blade right now. Tyler went inside and managed to get Caroline out.

One of the wolves sprayed some vervain on me. It only hurt a little. I didn't stop and ripped out his heart. I broke another one's neck.

"Is that the best you got?" I asked, promptly before I was shot with a wooden bullet. Okay, I wasn't prepared for that. Ow. I fell down to the ground.

Jules pinned Caroline to the RV as I watched Stefan and Damon go down. Tyler was still standing. Caroline ended up pleading for Tyler to do something but he just stood there as one of them prepared to plunge a stake into Damon's heart.

Suddenly, all of the wolves went down. There was Dr. Martin, casting some kind of spell. The three of us got up.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena." He stated. "I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go."

Stefan grabbed Caroline and the four of us made our way out. I went with Caroline to her house. I couldn't get in, but I could make sure that she was okay.

"I'm fine you guys." Caroline told us. "I'm okay. I promise I'm okay."

"Caroline, you were shot and tortured by some sick-minded vampire hater." I explained. "It's okay to be upset about it."

"I'm fine. I just want a shower." Caroline declared before the two of us left.

"Call Elena, I'll call Bonnie." Stefan instructed. "I'm calling for backup."

Stefan basically wanted the two of them for a sleepover. Unfortunately, I wasn't invited. I decided to just go home. When I got there, I found that Jeremy was still up.

'So, Elena's going to a sleepover at Bonnie's." I explained.

"I heard that you guys were going to rescue her. Is she okay?" He asked.

"She acts like she's okay." I replied. "She's going to be okay, but she went through a lot. No, if you excuse me, I have to go take a shower."

There was a hole in my shirt. I probably wouldn't be able to wear it again, but I guess what was important was that I was alive. I was alive. That's what was important. I realized that I can't let certain things hold me back. I need to savor the moment. After I was done and dressed for bed, I went back to find Jeremy. He wasn't downstairs anymore. I went to his room and knocked on the door.

"You know I told Elena that I wouldn't do this." I stated. "I made a promise to her. I didn't want to do this, but I nearly died tonight, Jeremy. I don't want to let anything hold me back. I guess what I'm saying is that I need to do this."

I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He was surprised at first, but kissed me back. I really I didn't want mess things up, so I broke off a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied. "Good night Jeremy."

Joey may have got the vervain thing figured out, but wooden bullets are obviously still a problem for her. At least she told Jeremy how she felt. Hopefully it means the two of them will become a couple. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Crying Wolf

In the morning, I was happy. I woke up, glad that I had kissed Jeremy. Now I just had to figure out a way to tell Elena that I had broken my promise to her. You see unlike Elijah, I was not very good at keeping my word. To do that, I would have to wait for her to return from Caroline's house.

Elena came home around 10:00. I was dressed in a grey sweater dress with a red sleeveless jacket and plaid scarf with black ripped leggings and a tan fedora. It was unusually cold for an April day. I guess I could ask her how it went. I was kind of jealous because the closest thing I've ever had to a sleepover was when I was at boarding school in the 70s. I'm glad that I now have time for friends. Maybe we can have the girls over here some time.

"How was the sleepover?" I asked.

"It was pretty good." She answered. "I haven't done something like that in a while. "I don't really have much time to talk because I'm about to head out to my family's lakehouse with Stefan for the weekend."

"I have something very important that I need to tell you." I declared before she took a seat. "I kissed Jeremy last night. I know that I said that I wouldn't and I know that you're probably mad at me but I tried really hard to resist him, but I couldn't."

You know one at advantage about being a vampire is that you can talk in run-on sentences without having to breathe. I breathe because it's a habit.

"Joey, it's okay." Elena replied. "I like you and I do think that you'd be great for Jeremy. He's been through a lot in the last year and he needs someone like you."

"I'm glad that you're okay with it." I replied. "I hope that you and Stefan have fun on your trip."

"You the cabin is pretty big." Elena stated. "If you and Jeremy want to come with us, you can."

"I'll go upstairs and ask him." I responded. I went to knock on Jeremy's door where he was still asleep. The door was unlocked, so I opened it. "Jeremy?"

Jeremy sat up and I realized that he had gone to sleep without his shirt on. He had so many muscles. How does a 16-year-old look like that? Even if I didn't know how, I liked it.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Elena said that she and Stefan are going to your family's lakehouse this weekend and invited us to join them." I explained. "I think she wants to leave pretty soon."

"I haven't been there since before my parents died." Jeremy admitted.

"Well it's up to you if you want to go." I told him. "It's your family's house. I'd just be a visitor."

"I think I want to go." He stated.

"Then you need to get dressed and packed because it's cold today and as I much as I appreciate your chest, you need a shirt." I told him.

"So did you tell Elena about last night?" He asked as he took a shirt out of his drawer.

"She actually said that she was okay with it." I explained.

After about an hour, we drove out to Dunham Lake. You know, I never said anything about my car. It's a red 2006 Mustang GT convertible. Unfortunately, the top was up today. I followed behind Stefan's 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. I've always loved cars, though I do love horses as well, but some horses can sense a vampire.

The house was a log cabin. It had been a while since I had seen one.

"Are you sure that you want to be here?" I asked Jeremy, who looked upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"You know I lost my parents when I was 15 too." I explained. "Of course, my parents were brutally murder and your dad did die a hero."

We got out of the car and Elena unlocked the door and I noticed that Stefan couldn't seem to enter. I guess it was a private residence. Elena seemed to have forgotten about that part.

"Both of you may come in." She invited. You know, I kind of wish that Jeremy had invited me in. I entered the house and began to look around. It was pretty rustic. There was no TV, but I guess I could go without watching _Smallville_ for a week.

The first thing that happened was Stefan and Elena began kissing like Jeremy and I weren't here.

"Get a room." I remarked. The two of them broke apart and blushed. I looked to Jeremy. "Speaking of which, where is our room? I need to put my stuff down."

Jeremy showed me to a room that I think that he used when he was a kid. There was two beds in it.

"So did you and Elena share this room?" I asked.

"Yeah, my mom and dad had a room and we had a room." He explained. "It wasn't always easy, but the two of us really loved this place."

"So what did you do for fun here since you had no TV if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned as I began to put some clothes in the dresser. I didn't like dressing out of a suitcase.

"Well we used to do a lot of family games." He remarked. "We should still have some of those old board games. If the water was warmer we could swim."

"Well, I don't need it to be warm to swim." I told him. "So what are we going to do for dinner? Are there fish in that lake by any chance?"

"Yeah, my dad taught both of us." He stated. "If they decide that they don't want to bite, we can go to that grocery store just down the road and get some things, so Elena and I won't go hungry."

"I have another solution if the fish won't bite." I responded as I pulled out my bikini.

"Is the water really not cold for you?" He asked.

"It's still cold, but I won't get sick from swimming in it." I explained. "So, I'm guessing that you have a lot of memories at this place."

"Yeah, I broke my arm falling off that dock when I was six." He answered.

"I bet that must have sucked." I declared. "So are there are old pictures of you here?"

"No." Jeremy replied quickly, obviously not wanting me to see his baby pictures. "You'd have to show me yours."

"The camera was a good 350 years away when I was a kid." I reminded him. "There are some old photographs of me somewhere. You know you should feel lucky. Try having to sit still for 8 hours to have a picture taken. So do you think that it's too early for us to have a romantic weekend getaway?"

"It doesn't have to be romantic." He stated. "Maybe I won't even kiss you. You kind of left me hanging last night."

"Do you know how old your last girlfriend was by any chance?" I questioned.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that she was older than Katherine." He answered. "I still miss her a lot."

That night, no one else was actually in the mood for fish, so Stefan went down to the store and got some steak. I'm not entirely sure how good it was. The fire was burning out.

"I should probably get some more wood." Elena declared.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jeremy asked.

"I have a jacket." She answered as she and Stefan went off to find one. I managed to hear that Stefan taking some wood down and breaking a lock.

"I think we need to check this out." I told Jeremy as we went to the room and found a secret stash of vampire-hunting gear.

"Well it seems like your parents may have been doing some extracurricular activities." I noted.

Elena took out one of the books on the shelf.

"These must be the other Jonathan Gilbert journals." She stated. I met a Jonathan Gilbert once in my life. He was a crazy old man at the asylum I was working at. I would take a little bit of the blood from people after they died. People didn't get out very much.

"I guess Uncle John wasn't lying." Jeremy commented. "I could probably write a dissertation with these."

"Maybe you should save them for when you go to college." I suggested.

"I'll go get the firewood." Stefan volunteered. I wondered if I should help, but I've never known anyone who basically had their own armory in their cabin before.

"You know these guns have never been fired." I remarked. "A this wood is in perfect condition. When a stake kills a vampire, it tends to break a little. I think it's possible that none of this stuff has ever been used."

We decided to just shut the door. None of this stuff would ever have to be used.

Elena went to check on Stefan because he seemed to be taking a while. I had a feeling that something wasn't right. I looked out the window and noticed that there was an RV parked in front of the house. It was the same RV from last night.

"Lock the door." I told Jeremy. "I think we have some unwanted guests."

I went through the house as the door was opened. I noticed that buzz cut wolf had opened the door. I went and reached into his chest and ripped his heart out.

"Elena, I got him." I called upstairs. She came downstairs and I went to get Jeremy. We found Stefan and for some reason, Tyler. I honestly don't know why he was still alive.

"I didn't know what they were going to do to you." Tyler declared. He seemed to be telling the truth. "I didn't. I just don't want to be like this anymore."

Elena went over and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, Elena." He apologized. I decided that I should look for a shovel. I then grabbed the body and decided to throw it in the lake. He would be fish food.

"Is anyone else still hungry?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

Tyler ended up leaving and we did end up eating. Damon ended up calling Stefan. I managed to catch that Elijah planned on doing the sacrifice. Bonnie and Caroline managed to get that information from Dr. Martin's son.

"We need to talk." Stefan told Elena and Jeremy after he was done.

"What is it?" Elena questioned.

"We learned that Elijah is planning for you to die in the sacrifice." Stefan explained. Jeremy looked more shocked than she did.

"I know the deal I made Stefan." Elena replied. "Elijah said that he would protect my friends and family. He never said anything about me."

Oh my god, she was right.

"No, you can't do that." Jeremy remarked. "You can't just give yourself up like that."

"The deal has been made, Jeremy." Elena stated.

"No, I'm not going to let you go through with it." He responded. He looked at Stefan. "You can't let her do this."

"If it comes down to the people that I love or me, I would choose to die." Elena declared.

"You want to be a martyr." Stefan yelled. "This isn't heroic."

Both Jeremy and Stefan angrily left the room.

"Elena, I think you should reconsider." I told her before I left the room as well. I didn't know what to do. I know that I haven't known Elena that long, but I couldn't just let her give herself over to Klaus like that. She shouldn't have to die just so he can be a werewolf for reasons that I don't quite understand. I don't know what I was going to do, but I will do whatever I can to save her.

I was originally going to have Joey helping with the Luka thing, but I decided that she should go to the house and be the one to kill Brady. She and Jeremy are slowly moving forward. Please don't forget to review.


	7. The Dinner Party

The next morning I woke up and showered and got dressed in a red dress and a pair of black wedges. I walked into the living room where Elena was reading one of the journals.

"Where are Stefan and Jeremy?" I asked.

"Fishing." Elena answered as she read. I looked out the window and there they were.

"So, anything interesting in there?" I asked as I sat down next to her. She gasped and pointed at the passage that basically had something about Stefan killing three people, including Jonathan Gilbert. How is it possible for someone to write about their own death? "How could he write this if he died?"

"He had the same ring that Jeremy has." She told me.

"So I'm guessing that they're still mad at you." I declared. She nodded. "Elena, I don't know if giving yourself up like this is really the best solution. There has to be some way that we stop Klaus. I mean, sure I don't know about any weaknesses, but that doesn't mean that there aren't any."

I decided that I was going to go outside. I put on a jacket and went to see how the boys were doing with their catch.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"The fish don't seem to be biting today." Jeremy replied.

"Well if you still want fish, maybe I can jump in the lake later." I suggested. "Do you know if there's anywhere around here that we can go out to eat?"

"No, there isn't." Jeremy replied.

"We'll figure out something." Stefan replied. "In the meantime, we do have sandwich meat that we can have for lunch and there's still pizza left over from last night."

"So what is Damon up to?" I asked.

"He's going to kill Elijah." Stefan explained. "He has this dagger that can supposedly kill an Original."

"Where did he get that?" I asked in surprise.

"From John." Jeremy explained.

"Where did John get it?" I questioned.

"We don't know." Stefan admitted.

"You know you two should really go inside and face her." I replied as I looked towards Elena in the cabin. That led to the three of us going inside.

"Are you guys still mad at me?" Elena asked.

"Yes, we're still mad about the fact that you want to give up your life for something that we don't even know will work." Stefan stated. Jeremy seemed to share his sentiment.

"We can't agree on everything." Elena declared.

"Elena, I don't know now is the time to play that card." I pointed out.

"That is a huge understatement." Stefan remarked.

"What's in that journal?" Jeremy asked.

"Jonathan Gilbert says that you killed him." Elena told her boyfriend as she handed him the journal.

"We were angry at the founding families for what they did to Katherine. We wanted revenge." Stefan admitted. "I didn't know about his ring. I didn't know that he would survive."

"He described you as a monster." Elena declared. I decided to take Jeremy and let them talk about it.

"So, I know that you're mad at Elena." I remarked as I overheard Stefan explaining his gruesome past to my niece. "I think we do need to figure out a way to save her. I know there was someone Klaus was running from."

"We have to find out who that person is." Jeremy stated. "I don't think there would be anyone who would know about it."

"Well I really want to save Elena. I haven't a family in over 500 years and since everything I hear about Katerina tells me that she's a huge bitch now. I want to save her." I explained.

"So what were you like in the past?" He asked.

"Well when I was with Klaus, he had no problem having me feed from humans. I have to admit that I like it." I told him. "Human blood tastes so much better warm. What I didn't like about it was the killing. I didn't like how we were the executioners of life. I know that people weren't living as long as they do now, and many people were wasting their lives, but they had families. I'll admit I was actually jealous of that and I reveled in the fact. That didn't last."

"It must have been tough." He replied.

"I've turned off my humanity a few times in my lifetime." I added. "The first time was in 1555 while I was still with Klaus. He taught me how to do it. Elijah is actually the one who managed to get me to turn it back on."

"You said that there were other times." He remarked.

"The second time was around the Revolutionary War. If there is one thing that you should know about me, it's that I despise war. I almost lost again during the Civil War."

"How did you stop yourself?" He asked.

"I had a friend helping me." I explained. "Her name was Lexi. She's the one who got me got me to turn in on in 1785. I remembered what she told me because she had somewhere else to be. It was easier to stay away from the battles because everything was happening in the East. I went out west to Oregon. I don't know if you've ever been there, but they have some of the best apples in the world. I know how to make mean apple pie if you want to get some."

"Well I guess it would be a nice distraction." Jeremy replied.

After we got back, we found that Stefan was still explaining his side of the story to Elena.

"I was completely driven by the desire for blood." Stefan told his girlfriend.

"How did you get away with everything?" Elena asked.

"There was a war going on." Stefan explained. He then proceeded to tell a story. "Alexia Branson as she was known back then."

"You knew Lexi?" I asked in surprise.

"I didn't know that you knew her." Stefan said in complete and total surprise.

"She helped me turn my humanity back on after the Revolutionary War." I stated. "I haven't seen her in such a long time. How is she?"

"Dead." Stefan answered.

"Oh." I remarked. "Well I can't say that thought didn't cross my mind. If I don't see someone for a while, I'm prone to make that assumption."

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked me.

"I'm fine." I declared. "How about we get to work on that pie?"

"I just get a lot of things I'd rather forget." Stefan replied.

"You mean Damon killing her." Elena stated. I stopped in my tracks. Damon killed her? I don't know if I could kill him since he was on Team Save Elena and killing Damon might anger Stefan which would make things harder. I decided the best thing that I could do is make the pie that I said I was going to make. Elena and Stefan went back outside. I took the bag of apples and emptied them on the counter. I looked to Jeremy.

"Can you help me cut these?" I requested.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine Jeremy. Fuck." I replied right before I cut myself. Luckily, none of my blood got on the apples. I had to wash the knife. "What am I supposed to do? I can't kill Damon. We're on the same side here."

"We've all wanted to kill Damon in the past, but he's probably more of an asset than anything of would like. We're better off with him than without him." He remarked.

"So tonight is Easter. We shouldn't be eating fish. We should have a big ham." I suggested. "We should have got one when we were there."

"They're probably picked over by now." Jeremy stated. "Besides, fish is more likely what the disciples ate."

After the pie was done, Jeremy and I started on the dinner. I'm not one to think that a woman's place is in a kitchen, but I definitely know my way around it. The fish was in the oven and now we just had to wait. I decided that I would go check on my sister's granddaughter.

"It looks like Jonathan Gilbert researched the Originals." Elena declared. There were pages upon pages of research. However, Elena stopped on a picture of a dagger. It wasn't just any dagger. That was the dagger that I assume Damon had. Elena started to read the description. "I wonder if this dagger exists."

"It exists and Damon has it." Stefan explained. "He was planning on killing Elijah with it."

"It must be brandished by humans alone because it will bring death to all demons who wield it." Elena read. That wasn't good. I guess Klaus could use it because Originals can't die, though I never saw him do it.

"John's trying to get Damon killed." Stefan declared as he threw the book to the ground and called his brother, to which he got no answer. "Why is your phone off? Call me."

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Damon was going to kill Elijah tonight." Jeremy explained.

"Alaric." I replied. "He's Damon's best friend. Try calling him."

Stefan did so and explained the situation to the teacher whose class I had barely attended. I at least assumed that I would be going to school tomorrow. I then heard the oven go off and had to get the food out before I burned the house down. I don't know if anyone was in the mood to eat right now.

"I think Alaric got the message to him." Jeremy replied. "We should probably eat."

We all sat at the table.

"Everyone bow your heads. I'm going to say grace." I explained. I was met with stares. "It was how I was raised, okay."

The three of them bowed their heads.

"Lord, thank you for this meal that we're about to eat and help Damon decide not to do anything stupid. Amen." I prayed. I may have been one of the few vampires to practice religion. I don't think that there was any sort of survey to get this information.

After dinner, Elena went outside. She didn't say much. I think she was mad at us for keeping the secret from her.

"I made a deal, Stefan." Elena pointed out.

"It's a deal that is going to get you killed." I stated.

"Elijah says that he can kill Klaus." Elena argued. "Me dying and him being killed is better than me dying and him not being killed."

She did have a point. However the best possible solution involved her not dying at all.

The two of them then started to fight.

"You know I'm kind of against killing Elijah." I remarked.

"He wants to kill my sister." Jeremy pointed out. "We can't let him do that."

"Maybe we can talk to him and find out what his full plan is." I replied.

"That's not a good idea." Jeremy replied.

I heard Stefan's phone go off and there was the confirmation that Elijah dead. A few minutes later, I heard that he wasn't.

"Did you take the dagger out?" I asked. "You're not supposed to take the dagger out."

That led to Damon coming to the house. Elena had to invite him in so he could give her the dagger.

So, now Elijah was pissed off and the deal was broken. Elena managed to convince him to that was she was making a new deal when actuality, she just needed a shot to kill him again. This time she made sure that the dagger stayed inside of him.

We went into the boarding house and deposited Elijah into the dungeon. He happened to have the moonstone in his pocket. Once, I got home. I decided that I would pay Jeremy a visit. I found him on the phone.

"I'll talk to you later, Bonnie." He replied before he hung up. "Dr. Martin came into her house today and took her powers. I was comforting her."

"Okay." I responded. "Jeremy, you know I want to protect Elena, don't you?"

"Yeah, you just agree with her about the Elijah thing." Jeremy stated.

"I think that we gave up a very useful ally." I remarked. "For all we know, he had some sort of plan to save Elena's life. You know when I first met Elijah he couldn't help but tell me how fond of my sister he was. I think he might have loved her before she betrayed him."

"Just out of curiosity, have you ever been in love?" He inquired. At this moment, I had not.

"As of right now, the answer is no." I responded. I then went up to him and kissed him. "I think you should ask me again later."

So a cute ending between Joey and Jeremy. Also Katherine is free now. What will happen if she manages to cross her sister's path. Please don't forget to review.


	8. The House Guest

I went to the boarding house in the morning. I needed to get some blood and Elena had spent the night. I was wearing a grey t-shirt with a zebra-striped jacket and Daisy Dukes with a knee-high grey boots. I needed to hurry because I was kind of late for school. I made my way through the door and noticed Elena and Katerina. I used my nose to locate the smell of vervain in Elena's necklace and then pushed my sister against the wall by the neck.

"Yoana?" Katerina asked in surprise. Had no one told her about me? I guess it wasn't important.

"I'm sorry Katerina." I said with tears in my eyes as I planned to reach into her chest and tear her heart out.

"Wait." Damon interrupted. I stopped, still holding her tightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Did Klaus tell you that you had to kill her permanently?" Damon questioned.

"No…" I responded.

"Then break her neck." Damon suggested.

I snapped my sister's neck, wondering why Damon would possibly even want to keep her alive. When I did, the urge to kill her was gone.

"Why did you save her?" I asked.

"Because if you kill her now, I won't be able to after all of this Klaus stuff is over." He answered.

"Get her out of here." Elena declared.

"We might need her." Damon replied.

"We have Joey." Elena argued.

"I'm betting little sister doesn't have any idea where to find Klaus." Damon responded. This was true. "Katherine has apparently been working with John and Isobel."

"I'm going to school. If you two want to come with me, you can." I replied as I got some blood on my way out.

"We're coming." Elena declared.

I went to find Jeremy as soon as I got there. I missed first period but I wasn't concerned. I greeted him with a kiss.

"Did you get everything you need?" He asked.

"Yeah, and the good thing is that I managed to fulfill my compulsion to kill my sister without actually killing her."

"She's out of the tomb?" Jeremy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, currently she's in the boarding house until her neck heals." I explained.

"Maybe you should find out what she wants." Jeremy surmised.

"She says that she might know where Klaus is right now and that's why Damon thinks that we should keep her around." I told him. "I don't know what to say to her. It's been over 500 years."

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" He asked.

"I can't. Elena and I are having Caroline and Bonnie over and I really wanted to do this since I missed out on the last one. You're going to have to find something else to do. You know that I feel like everyone here knows my sister better than I do."

"We should probably find a way to get Bonnie's powers back." Jeremy replied. "I have a feeling that way needs to be done to stop Klaus will require a witch."

"Well I know that has witches." I replied. "He would kidnap them and force them to work for him. Sometimes he would find ones that would do it willingly."

In between classes, Ric asked to speak to me and Elena.

"John planted all of these seeds and now Jenna is questioning everything." He explained.

"I could kill him." I offered.

"Yeah, that is not gonna happen." Ric declared as he showed his ringless hand. "Jenna keeps asking about Isobel and I can't give an answer that doesn't involve telling her about vampires. I don't what I'm going to do."

"Are you going to tell her?" I asked.

"I can't be with her and not tell her." He replied. "It's not fair to her."

"I was thinking about waiting until Klaus was dealt with." Elena responded. "I have no idea how to tell her."

"I'll go along with your decision, but until we can tell her, Jenna and I are done." He stated. I was glad that I wasn't in the same position.

That night, we were in the kitchen with Bonnie and Caroline. I was happy to be a part of this and I was glad that they were okay with it.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked.

"Like you even need to ask." Elena responded. I needed to ask.

Caroline started to order before stopping and Bonnie started to order.

"Do you think Jonas will help us?" Elena questioned.

"I don't think he knows to trust." Bonnie answered.

"Well I know that company." Elena responded. I sighed.

"So what are we going to do about this movie situation?" Caroline inquired. "What about _The Notebook?"_

"I hated that movie." I replied. "What about _Breakfast at Tiffany's?" _

"We don't have _Breakfast at Tiffany's." _Elena remarked as Jenna walked into the kitchen. "Hey…"

"What's up?" Jenna questioned.

"It's Girls' Night." I told her. Jenna had a subdued response.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"You heard about my fight with Ric." She stated.

"He feels really bad about it." I declared. I don't think it would do any good.

"Are you girls trying to make me feel better?" Jenna asked.

"No, it's about Joey being bummed out that she couldn't sleep over at Caroline's on Thursday, so we brought the fun here." Elena responded. I was glad she put it like that. "But we will be here if you need anything at all from us."

"I'm a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline replied facetiously.

"You too?" Jenna asked.

"You have no idea." Caroline sighed.

"Okay, I'm in." Jenna declared. "I feel like he's hiding things about Isobel."

"Maybe he has a good reason for hiding things." Caroline suggested. "Maybe he is trying to protect you."

"Well, that's not his call." Jenna argued. Caroline and Jenna were basically on the opposite sides of the same issue.

"We need dancing." Caroline declared. Didn't we just order food? "There is a band playing at the Grill tonight and I think that we should go."

The other three agreed, so I had no choice to.

We went to the Grill where some indie band was playing. I personally didn't like it. If they were good enough for the big time, they probably wouldn't be playing in a small town restaurant. The thing about being at the Grill was that Ric happened to be there since it was the main place he drank, and Matt worked there. I don't think that Caroline thought that through. Matt seemed to be ignoring her.

"A-w-k-w-a-r-d." I stated. "Can anyone tell me why this was supposed to be a good idea?"

I listened to Jenna and Ric at the bar and noticed that she was pissed. I had a feeling that the alcohol might make her more so.

"Last year I was a grad student that smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent of three, two of which I'm not even related to, so don't tell me I can't handle it." Jenna remarked.

"If you want to do something about Matt, tell him how you feel. What is stopping you from being with him? You can tell him." I urged Caroline.

"That's easy for you to say. You have a guy who won't dump you." She pointed out.

"Alaric is in the same boat with Jenna." Elena remarked. "Maybe we need to stop trying to protect everyone and just tell people the truth."

Caroline suddenly took her jacket off.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell him how I feel." Caroline replied. She then jumped on the stage and compelled the band to let her sing and play backup. She then went into a speech about how she loved Matt before she began to sing some 80s song. I didn't like 80s pop…except for Michael. May he rest in peace. Anyway, the song was followed by Matt coming onto the stage and kissing her. I think that got a bigger applause than the band did.

I decided that I would at least call Jeremy because I wanted to talk to him.

"Hi." He answered.

"Hey." I reciprocated. "I was just calling to see who you were doing."

"Where are you? It sounds really loud there." He asked.

"I'm at the Grill. Caroline just kissed Matt on the stage and people were cheering. It was pretty crazy." I explained.

"How about I meet you there?" He suggested.

"No, it's still Girls' Night. I'll see you when I get home." I promised.

Elena and I then went to the bathroom together and found Matt and Caroline were making out in that. I don't think that's something that they wanted him doing while he was on the clock. I noticed that Elena was smiling. I guess there was nothing with the fact that the two of them were in love. I did need to use the bathroom though. I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do. I kind of wanted to leave and do some making out of my own.

"So would you be mad if I went home to see Jeremy?" I asked.

"Just don't tell me what you want to do with him." Elena told me.

"I really just wanted to make out with him a little." I declared. "Did I say too much?"

Suddenly, Elena's phone went out.

"Hey Stefan, I'm at the Grill." She answered. "I can't hear you."

"Jonas Martin is coming here." I replied. "He says that Luca was killed somehow when he did this spell to try to free Elijah. I think he just walked in."

Suddenly all of the lights started to shatter. This is not good. This was actually very bad.

"You need to get out of here now." I told Elena as Stefan came in. We took Elena to the bathroom and explained the situation to Caroline. It was going to be our job to get her out while Stefan stayed behind. I was probably better equipped to handle a witch like him, but I would go along with Stefan's plan. Suddenly I smelled fire. The plan then changed to Caroline being a distraction so Stefan and I could get her out. I hoped that she wouldn't die from it.

We made it back home as fast as we could. Stefan told me that his plan involved using Katerina to disguise herself as Elena. That…might just work. We got to the house. I went to see Jeremy.

"You need to lock your door because Dr. Martin is coming here for Elena." I explained.

"Why?" Jeremy asked in surprise.

"Basically Luca tried an astral projection spell to get the dagger out of Elijah, but Damon used a flamethrower and if the astral form is harmed, anything that happens to the person's body. I suddenly smelled the blood and realized that Katerina had accomplished what she had planned. I walked into the bathroom. I guess if he was dead, I could help myself to a little bit of blood.

"Yoana…" Katerina declared.

"Call me Joey." I interrupted.

"Okay, Joey, I'm sorry for what happened to you. I didn't think that Klaus would go after my family." She remarked. "But mostly, I am glad to see you. I never got to say goodbye to you, but I don't have to. You are my sister and I love you so much."

I hugged her tightly. I'm glad that I didn't want to kill her anymore. I might be the only one here that doesn't.

She went out the door and I went into Jeremy's room and began to kiss him. I actually felt like doing a little bit more, but I decided that I would restrain myself and wait.

"You know it's been so long since I've seen my sister." I told him. "Despite all of the bad things that I've heard about her, I can tell that the girl that I knew is still a part of her, even if she doesn't want to show it."

"Well I'd rather be the good sister." He replied. "So, do you think that we'll be able to defeat Klaus."

"Maybe." I responded. "I need to go brush my teeth."

I heard the doorbell ring and someone answer it.

"Hi, you must be Jenna." A woman said. "I'm Elena's mother, Isobel."

This is not good either.

It looks like Joey found her loophole and she even got a nice moment with Katherine. Of course, Klaus is still on his way and things might not go so well. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Know Thy Enemy

Isobel was at the door and Elena and Jenna both looked freaked, but probably for different reasons.

"Hello, Elena." Isobel declared. "It's nice to see you again."

"Again?" Jenna asked. This was not going to go well. Isobel tried to get in, but Jenna was thankfully too disturbed to invite her. In fact, Jenna was upset and angry. It seemed like everything was blowing up in Elena's face and she didn't know what to do about it. Jenna locked herself in her room as Elena tearfully ran after her.

I decided I couldn't do anything with that and went back to Jeremy's room.

"What's going on down there?" He asked.

"Isobel just showed up at your door and Jenna is freaking out about it." I explained.

"Did she say she was a…?" He questioned.

"No." I answered. "But her being here when Ric told her she was dead has to be very disturbing."

In the morning, I got up and got dressed. I don't think Elena got much sleep. I wore a black and white crop top and a full-length white skirt with a black sash around my waist. Jeremy and I went downstairs to find Elena had just let Ric in.

"Is she up yet?" The teacher asked.

"She hasn't come out of her room since Isobel appeared." Elena answered. "She won't talk to me."

"We have to fix this." Ric stated. That was obvious, but the how was the hard part.

"What are we gonna do?" Jeremy asked.

At that time, Jenna came down the stairs with a bag in hand. Elena and Ric both tried to talk to her, but she said that she would be staying on campus. I actually forgot that she was in college. No one seemed like they could make her stay. Well I could, but I didn't want to use force.

"Elena, I need you to go to the Lockwoods' today and accept the check for your mom's foundation." Jenna instructed.

"Jenna, you don't have to go anywhere." Jeremy replied.

"It's pretty bad when the person I trust most is the one that I've known the shortest." Jenna stated. AKA me. She then left.

"Let her go." John instructed. Just who no one wanted to see right now. "It's best if she's not here right now. Though, maybe if you had been a little more honest with her from the beginning she…"

He was interrupted by Ric punching him in the face. I clapped before Ric apologized and left.

"I'm debating whether or not to break your neck now." I remarked.

"I wouldn't mind." Elena declared.

"Neither would I." Jeremy agreed. I didn't because his nose was bleeding and I didn't want to get any on my hands. He was probably on vervain, so I couldn't drink from him.

We went back into Jeremy's room. Jeremy looked pretty distressed. I really wanted to make him feel better, but I didn't know what to do. I don't think he would be in the mood for sex.

"I need to talk to both of you." John declared. We went downstairs to find Isobel was in the house. That bastard must have invited her.

"So you must be Yoana, the vampire that spent over 200 years with Klaus before escaping from him." Isobel remarked.

"She goes by Joey." John remarked.

"How could you invite her in?" Jeremy asked in shock.

"She has information about Klaus." John responded.

"What do you know?" Stefan asked.

"I've been doing everything I could to find Klaus." Isobel explained. "We wanted to find him before he could find you. It is our best chance."

"Best chance of what?" Jeremy inquired.

"Keeping Elena alive." John answered.

"No one asked you to speak." Elena told him. I should probably break his jaw.

"Were able to find Klaus without him compelling you?" I asked Elena's mother.

"No." Isobel replied. I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth. "There are the rumors of the doppelganger and any vampire that wants to get in his good graces will be after you."

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena replied. "Maybe if the two of you weren't so crummy parents, I might believe you, but I don't."

"Isobel has been helping all along. If any one of those vampires told Klaus that Katherine was still alive, it would be chaos. They had to die." John replied.

"How do you even know that they would have told?" Jeremy replied. "Anna was pretty good at not telling people for her time not in the tomb."

I wasn't a fan of how Jeremy kept bringing his ex-girlfriend up, but I guess he would never forgive John of killing her.

"I have a safe house that I can take you to." Isobel suggested. "The deed is in your name. No vampires can enter, not even me. Let me help you."

"You want to help me? Then get the fuck out." Elena cursed.

Jeremy then got a text from Bonnie asking if he wanted to help with the witch house thing. I decided that I would tag along. The first that we did was go to Jonas's apartment with Damon where Luca's body was still on the floor. I dislike the smell of burnt flesh.

"So what are we looking for?" Jeremy asked.

"Jonas had a spell that would allow him to channel the energy of the dead witches." Bonnie explained. "If I can do it, I can have a weapon against Klaus."

"How do you know all this?" I inquired.

"When he gave my powers back, he gave me a mission as well." Bonnie answered.

"Okay, I'll add that to our itinerary." Damon declared.

"You know where the witch house is?" Bonnie asked in surprise.

"Did I forget to mention that?" He responded. I rolled my eyes.

"So do we have to go through all of these books?" Jeremy asked. I know I didn't want to spend my day doing that. "I don't know if we have time for that."

"No." Bonnie replied. She cast a spell and the books flew off the shelf with opened to the page that she needed. "Here we go."

"Perfect, you two grab the rest and we'll go." Damon ordered. I didn't want to take orders from him, but I figured we would get done quicker if we didn't drag this out.

Jeremy and Bonnie went to get an early start while I went back to the boarding house with Damon.

"So do you think Izzy is tell the truth?" I asked.

"I think we shouldn't ignore the warning." Stefan remarked. Probably, a good idea.

"Maybe you should stay here." Damon suggested.

"Any vampire can get in here." Stefan pointed out. "Her house is safer."

"Then we'll stay there." Damon countered.

"Need I remind you that I'm older and stronger than both of you combined?" I asked.

"So what none of you are going to let me out of your sight again?" Elena questioned. I wasn't saying that.

"If you come up with a better plan, let me know." Damon rebutted.

"Then I need someone to take me to the Lockwood luncheon for the historical society." Elena replied with a sigh. It sounded boring.

"I'll do it." Stefan volunteered.

"We have witch stuff to do with Bonnie." Damon said.

"Does that mean you're...?" Elena asked before Damon shushed her. I noticed Katerina walked in, sporting the curls I was accustomed to.

"Don't stop on my account." She said. "If you a plan against Klaus, I'm all ears."

I could tell that and Stefan didn't trust her, and I didn't want to betray their trust by siding with my sister.

"We don't trust you." Damon replied.

We went out into this old house that was still standing. It looked like people could still live in if some work was done.

"So was Emily Bennett killed here?" Jeremy asked.

"The founders thought it would be poetic to kill her where the rest died." Damon explained.

"How do you that?" Bonnie asked.

"I tried to save her." Damon answered. "I wanted her to get Katherine back. I was a fool then."

We walked inside. Okay, it needed a lot of work. It was also kind of scary. I know I shouldn't be, but I huddled close to Jeremy. Suddenly I noticed Damon standing like he couldn't get in, despite him already being in.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Bonnie. "This isn't funny."

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie declared.

"I can't move." Damon stated before he started to burn. "My ring isn't working. Do something."

"I don't think the witches want you here." Bonnie replied. Now I was really afraid. I kept my hold on Jeremy.

"I'm gonna wait outside." Damon decided.

"So what are we doing?" I asked the witch.

"This is going to take a while." Bonnie replied.

After about an hour, Damon was beginning to get impatient. I still hadn't let go of Jeremy because I didn't want the witches to do anything to me. I wonder if his arm was starting to hurt.

Bonnie took out the book and I began to hear a faint whispering.

"What is that?" I asked, shivering a little. I know I'm a 500+-year-old vampire, but I am still a bit of a scaredy-cat.

"The witches are here." Bonnie stated before she began walking and the two of us followed after her into the basement. It was really dusty. "I need the candles."

"Joey, I need you to let go of me." Jeremy told me.

"Will you ask them not to hurt me?" I requested of Bonnie.

"They won't.' Bonnie remarked.

I let go and Jeremy began to set up candles before Bonnie lit them.

"So what are we supposed to do while we wait?" I asked. Jeremy opened up his backpack and took out some playing cards.

"Do you want to play poker?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile, but I guess it wouldn't be strip poker. I then noticed that Bonnie seemed to be in pain. "Bonnie?"

She then started screaming. Jeremy tried to help her, but he was thrown back. I had to check on him to make sure that he wasn't bleeding.

"I think we need to get out of here." I told Jeremy.

"I'm not leaving her." He stated. Suddenly, she stopped screaming.

"It's done." Bonnie declared.

"So can we please get out of this creepy house?" I requested.

"Yes." Bonnie replied as we exited the building. It turned Damon had left.

"We should look at the grimoire to transfer the chant." Jeremy suggested.

"It was just a warning." Bonnie explicated.

"What kind of warning?" Jeremy inquired.

"It's not important." The witch replied.

"Bonnie, you're my friend. If this is going to hurt you, it's important to me." Jeremy told her.

"They just want me to be careful with all of the power that I have access to." She replied.

"How much power do you get from 100 dead witches?" I asked.

Suddenly the wind began to blow rapidly. The leaves started swirl around and the sky became dark and thunder began to clap as it began to rain. I think she was creating a tornado.

"Okay, you can stop." I replied, not wanting to get wetter. The sky instantly cleared up and I got a text message. I looked over my phone and was in shock. "Isobel has kidnapped Elena."

"I can a locator spell to find her." Bonnie declared. "I just need something of hers."

"This is her top." I responded. "But I can't take it off."

Bonnie touched the back of my shirt for a few minutes.

"She's in a cemetery in Grove Hill." Bonnie remarked. No sooner did she finish her sentence was I off to go get her. I ran to the cemetery and found that Elena was by the edge of it, alone and unharmed.

"Where's Isobel?" I asked. I looked and saw a charred body. It looked like her. What happened before I got here?

"Klaus compelled her to kill herself." Elena explained. "I don't understand because I thought she was taking me to him, but it's just us here."

"Klaus is waiting for the full moon." I replied. "He can't do anything until the full moon. Come on. Let's go you back to the boarding house."

"I think she betrayed Katherine and handed her over to Klaus." Elena told me. I guess I would never see her again. When we got to the boarding house, I needed to put some dry clothes on. I decided to take some of the clothes that Katerina had left. I found Elena holding Isobel's necklace.

"I never thought I'd feel bad about her being dead." She admitted.

"She was your mother, even if she was terrible about it." Stefan proposed.

"I have a good idea." Damon replied as he entered the room with some paper. "This is the deed. We can get it notarized and transferred to you."

"Why are you giving me your house?" Elena asked in confusion.

"They want to set up the safe house." I explained. "It's what Isobel wanted for you, but we can do it in a much safer way. I'll protect Jeremy and Jenna if she ever comes back."

At that moment, John woke up. He had been lying dead on the floor. Damon grabbed him and he claimed to not have an idea what Isobel had done. I actually think that he was telling the truth.

I went home and found Jeremy looking over the book.

"I told you to not worry about that." Bonnie remarked.

"A warning? That's all you felt like telling me? It says if you use too much power, you'll die." Jeremy remarked. "How much power would it take for you to kill an Original like Klaus?"

"All of it." Bonnie answered.

"I can't let you do that." He declared.

"Jeremy, if we let Klaus do the sacrifice, things would get a lot worse." I replied. "This may be our best option and if Bonnie has to kamikaze to kill him, no offense, I think we should take it."

"Elena's not going to let you die for her." Jeremy responded.

"Jeremy, I've seen what Klaus can do first hand. He needs to die this way." I told him.

"It's my decision: no one else's." Bonnie added. I didn't expect the two of us to be in complete agreement. Bonnie walked out the door and Jeremy looked angry.

"Jeremy, if there was another way, I would be for it." I admitted. "But it looks like you're going to have to decide between your sister and your friend. I'm only doing what I think is best. Can we please just go upstairs?"

"I don't want to do any of this." Jeremy responded. I sighed and went up alone.

So Joey and Jeremy are fighting over what to do with Bonnie. Joey doesn't know that they don't know what the Curse of the Sun of and the Moon is really about. Things will get better for them. I promise. Please don't forget to review.


	10. The Last Dance

I woke in the morning, hoping Jeremy wasn't still mad at me. It was the right plan. If Bonnie was willing to let herself die to kill Klaus, other people should go along with it. I dressed myself in an orange top with black markings on it, I personally think they looked like the _Playboy _logo, and black pants. I then added a black lace jacket and curled my hair slightly.

I went downstairs and Jeremy was at the table. He didn't greet me when I came down.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked. "Jeremy, you have to understand. Klaus killed my parents and turned me all because Katerina crossed him. I'm trying to save Elena and the rest of you. This is war. There will always be casualties."

"I don't want to talk about this." Jeremy replied. I guess he was still mad at me. It would probably take some time. I decided that I would go to the boarding house to see how Elena was doing. I opened the door…only to find myself unable to enter. Had they transferred the deed without telling me? I noticed Elena walking towards the door with Bonnie and Stefan apparently ready to leave for school.

"You can come in, but I was just about to go to school." Elena replied.

"So, I see that you've been busy this morning." I remarked. "I can't believe that you're going to school."

"I'm not just gonna sit here and wait for Klaus to show up. Between you, Stefan, and Bonnie, I don't have much to be afraid of."

"If he shows his face, I can take him." Bonnie boasted.

"You don't know what his face looks like." I pointed out as we began to go to school. I was alone in my car. I didn't know what to say to Jeremy. I wasn't going to apologize.

When I got there, I noticed all of these fliers advertising a 60s dance tonight. I loved the 60s. I really hoped that I would be able to get Jeremy to dance with me. I decided to just go to class and talk to him at lunch. Ric walked in as the bell rang.

"Hello class." He greeted us. "What are we learning today?"

"With the decade dance we were covering the 60s." A girl explained. I don't know what, but something seems off about him today.

"Right." Ric remembered. "The 60s: what do I know about the 60s? Wish there was something good I could say about them. To be honest, they kind of sucked except for the Beatles. They made it bearable"

I don't think he was even alive during the 60s.

"There was the Cuban Missile thing. We walked on the moon, Watergate." He continued.

"Watergate was the 70s, Ric." Elena corrected. Everyone stared at her. Too informal, Elena. "Mr. Saltzman."

"Right it all seems to mush together sometimes." He responded. "Thank you."

I needed to find out why he was acting so weird. Maybe I could see him after class. I don't know.

A lot of people seemed to be setting up for the dance at lunch. I needed to decide what I was going to wear. I didn't want to dress as a hippy. That was the part about the 60s that I hated the most. I had a pretty irrational hatred for The Grateful Dead. I decided to find Jeremy in the halls because I needed to ask him to go with me.

"So, there is this dance tonight and I really want you to go with me." I told him.

"I don't know." He replied. "Will you stop trying to get Bonnie killed?"

"It's not even my decision if Bonnie wants to kill Klaus." I pointed out. "How about we just agree to disagree on this issue and we can go to the dance and be happy. How do you like the idea of me dressing as Marilyn?"

"Monroe?" He asked.

"No, Marilyn Manson." I quipped. "Of course, Marilyn Monroe."

"I think that would be a great look on you." He commented. I smiled at that. "We need to tell Elena about how Bonnie plans to kill herself to kill Klaus though."

"We don't even know if that's true. Bonnie might actually be able to handle all of the power if she uses it right." I responded. Immediately after, Elena and Bonnie came to the table that we were at.

"Hey, Jer." She greeted her brother. "So are you two okay at the house with John?"

"It's not ideal." Jeremy admitted.

"Have you heard from Jenna?" The doppelganger inquired.

"She's staying on campus." I replied as Jeremy got up.

"I'm late for class." He remarked. I guess that he didn't want to lie to Elena about the Bonnie thing. This was so complicated.

Suddenly the same girl from class came up to us.

"Elena, there you are. This is going to sound freaky but this totally hot guy asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." The girl stated.

"She has a boyfriend." I remarked.

"You could at least meet him." She suggested. "He'll be at the dance tonight. His name is Klaus."

"What did you just say?" Elena asked. Klaus was here?

"His name's Klaus?" The girl responded. Did she have any idea what she was doing? "I know the name is stupid, but I swear he's hot.

"Where is he?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." The girl replied.

"She's been compelled." I whispered to Elena.

"He wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How romantic is that?" She asked. Not at all. It's creepy.

We went to the boarding house after school. I was glad that I was invited in this morning.

"We'll kill him at the dance if he shows up." Damon suggested. That's not much of a plan.

"You don't even know what he looks like." Elena said.

"Blondie does." Damon pointed out. I didn't want to kill him at the dance, though.

"People could get hurt if we do it like this." I responded. "We'd have to get him away from everyone."

"Klaus compelled someone at school. I'm sure he would be expecting us based on what Isobel told him."

There was a knock at the door and Ric walked in.

"There you are." Damon replied.

"Sorry I'm late." Ric apologized.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone for the dance." Damon told him. "Klaus said that he's going to be there."

"Okay so we find him and then what?" Elena questioned. "What's our plan of attack?"

"Me." Bonnie answered. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If I can find him, I can kill him."

"It's not gonna be that easy." Alaric chuckled. What was funny? "He is the biggest baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point what if he…?" Damon asked before suddenly charging at Bonnie. She effortlessly threw him back. That looked like it hurt,

"Okay looks like we have a plan." Stefan stated.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original." Bonnie boasted. "If he comes after us, I can kill him. I know I can."

I decided to raid through the Salvatore's clothes to see if I could find a simple white dress that showed off cleavage. I don't know if they wanted me to be showing cleavage, but they couldn't stop me.

I went back to the house to meet my date. I noticed that he was wearing a suit with no shoes.

"Paul McCartney?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" Jeremy asked.

"The lack of shoes gave it away. He's not dead by the way, but he is very good in bed." I explained with a smile. "What? You've told me about your exes, so I should be able to talk about mine. The lack of shoes might not be good because your feet could get stepped on. How do you like Johnny Cash?"

After a small makeover he was ready. I wish I could dress as June now, but I didn't have the time.

We walked into the dance as I noticed "Ring of Fire" was playing. I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you see Klaus?" Jeremy asked.

"No." I responded. "Though, this might be one of those times that he comes in someone else's body. I probably should have mentioned that."

"So then we have no idea who Klaus is right now?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm sorry, but the thought just entered my mind." I apologized. "I guess all we can do is wait for him to make a move. How about we dance?"

Before we could hit the floor, the same girl, Dana, took the microphone.

"Thanks for being here everybody. We have our first dedication." She said. "This is to Elena from Klaus."

The song was "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" by Mel Carter. That was definitely something Klaus would do. I didn't like his sense of humor.

"That was lame." Damon commented. "Let's let him come to us."

"Okay." I replied as I grabbed Jeremy.

"I don't feel like dancing." He remarked.

"Who said you had a choice?" I questioned. As we danced, I happened to notice Damon dancing with Elena out of the corner of my eye.

Later the two of us were with Elena, while we watched Damon dancing with Bonnie.

"I think I know everyone here." Elena remarked.

"I forgot to mention earlier that sometimes Klaus likes to steal people's bodies." I declared. "He could be pretty much anyone here. It's one of his tricks."

'I'm gonna head to the bathroom." Jeremy announced.

When he got back, I noticed Elena talking to Elena. What I think happened was Jeremy told Stefan who told Elena and Elena didn't want us to kill Klaus. I'm pretty sure that was exactly true.

I went back to check on Jeremy and I found three guys had ganged up on him in the hallway. I wasn't going to allow this. I grabbed my boyfriend out of the fray and pushed them apart. Stefan and Damon also showed up.

"This is a distraction." I realized. "We need to find Bonnie and Elena. Stefan, can you get Jeremy out of here?"

Damon and I went to find Elena and Bonnie. I couldn't help but notice that I had seen those weapons the guys were using before.

"It's Ric." I told Damon.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Klaus is in Ric's body." I explained.

"You mean to tell me that Klaus has taken over my best friend's body?" Damon asked as I nodded. "That prick! Okay looks like we need to kill him."

"No, we can't kill him because then he'd be able to go another body." I explained. "We can't do anything until he releases Alaric."

It was at that point that I heard the sound of glass breaking and no doubt Damon heard it too. A fight had broken out. Then Bonnie and Elena began to run. We met them in the hallway.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena explained.

"We know that." I pointed out.

"He has a witch using some sort of protection spell." Bonnie added.

"Elena, you need to get out of here now." I ordered.

"I don't suppose you can perform an exorcism." Damon said to the witch. That would be pretty useful right now.

"No." Bonnie answered. "He's trying to kill me. He knows I have my powers."

"We'll try something else." I proposed. "Something that will allow you to play dead. It'll temporarily stop your heart and then restart it."

"Let's do it." Bonnie agreed.

Bonnie then went into battle with Klaus. We had to let her do this. If Klaus thinks that she's dead, he'll get complacent and when he's back in his own body, we can kill him. This needs to go right. This needs to happen. I can't let him unleash his werewolf side like he wants to.

The spell ended up working. Bonnie seemed to be dead, but she wasn't. Klaus walked out with a smug smirk on his face.

"Yoana, I'll make sure to give my regards to your sister. You know I'm glad that you weren't able to kill her. It makes it a whole lot more fun for me." Klaus remarked. If she was alive, that meant that I could save her.

Elena was freaking out. I had to wait until Klaus was gone to tell her that Bonnie is still alive.

"Stefan you need to take Elena back to the boarding house." I instructed. Stefan took her away. "We did it."

"He'll never see her coming when he's in his own body." Damon agreed.

I went home after that. I found out that Jeremy was there.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well Klaus was in Alaric's body and he wanted to kill Bonnie so Damon and I had her a cast a spell that would make it seem like she's dead so Klaus would think that he won and he won't expect it when he's in his own and Bonnie will be able to kill him." I explained. I hope that he heard all of that.

"Does Elena know?" He asked.

"We had to let her think that Bonnie was dead because that would make Klaus think that she would willingly give herself over to him and it will allow us to set a trap." I replied. "But Damon was going to tell her."

"It's kind of messed up that you did that." Jeremy commented.

"Jeremy I still think that Bonnie may need to channel all of the power." I remarked. "We can't let Klaus unlock his werewolf side."

"What?" Jeremy asked in shock. Did he not know about that? Well I guess he does now.

So Joey just spilled the beans. She still thinks that Bonnie should die and she helped fool Klaus. She's also trying to find a way to rescue her sister. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Klaus

_The year was 1567. I was with Klaus. Our search for Katerina wasn't really going anywhere._

"_So vhy did you want her in the first place?" I asked. _

"_Long ago, a witch put a curse on me that prevents my ability to turn into a werewolf." Klaus explained. "Katerina was a key part of my plan to break the curse. Actually, she was the key. By sacrificing her along with a werewolf and vampire, I would be able to become a hybrid."_

Jeremy and I didn't say anything that night, but in the morning I had to explain myself. I was wearing a white blouse and jeans.

"So what did you mean last night when you said Klaus can't unlock his werewolf side?" Jeremy asked me.

"I need to figure out where to begin with all of this." I replied. "There's some backstory that I need to tell you and I'm trying to determine which parts I should tell you right now. Give me a second. I need to get my story straight. We should probably eat some breakfast first. Would you like a bagel?"

"Joey, this isn't something that you can really stall." Jeremy replied. "If need to know what you know."

"I have to tell you information that I slowly learned over decades." I stated. "I need to condense it. I can promise you that by the end of the day, you'll know everything."

At that time, I got a text from Elena.

"_I freed Elijah."_ It read.

"Well it seems like Elena is pursuing that other way to kill Klaus." I remarked as I showed Jeremy the text.

"But Elijah wants to go through with the sacrifice." Jeremy pointed out.

"There's something that you need to know about Elijah." I explained. "He loved my sister. He told me that he had a plan to save her. I don't know if he is still in possession of it, but I think that he might want to save Elena as well."

"Why hasn't Klaus tried to kidnap Elena and take her somewhere else?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"The ritual must be performed in the birthplace of the doppelganger." I answered. "That's how he knew where to find my family. I didn't want to kill her, but I was angry at Katerina for leaving us to die."

"You know that she probably didn't think that Klaus would kill your family like he did." Jeremy responded.

"I know." I replied before I took a bite into my food. "Let me stress one more time that the simplest solution is for Bonnie to kill Klaus. It has the smallest margin of error."

"The cost is too high." Jeremy declared.

"Well it looks like our only other option to let the sacrifice happen and try to find a way to save her while also finding some way to stop Klaus." I remarked.

"What about the dagger?" Jeremy questioned. "If it's not in Elijah, we can use it on Klaus and he won't be able to do anything."

"Unfortunately, Klaus's werewolf side makes him immune to silver." I told him. "That's not an option."

"Damn it." He cursed. "I guess we have to find some way to get him out of Ric's body first."

"Klaus will probably do that himself." I proposed. "He needs to be in his own body to break the curse."

"_So vhy do you take over the bodies of humans?" I asked as he was in the body of a knight. _

"_I've made several enemies over the years and I figure this is a good way to take them out by disguising myself as their loved ones." Klaus explained. _

"_Vhy not just compel the loved ones to do it for you?" I inquired._

"_Because this allows me to enhance the strength of them." He stated. "Once I'm done with the body, they won't remember anything." ''_

"So, Alaric won't remember anything that Klaus did while in his body?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope." I replied. "But Klaus doesn't have a history of killing his hosts. I can tell you. Anyway, why don't we go outside? We should get some exercise while I'm telling all of this. Some of the stuff I plan on telling you will be very shocking."

We went outside to the park and began to walk around.

"You know I want to save Katerina." I remarked. "Klaus told me that she is still alive. I don't know what he plans on doing with her. He could be saving her to use as the vampire for the ritual. Elijah may also want to save her from his brother."

"Klaus is Elijah's brother?" Jeremy asked in shock. "Does that mean that he's a werewolf too?"

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself." I remarked. "Just let me tell you and I will answer all of your questions. You know I've never thought that I would feel as close to anyone as I have with you. I've never had anything as serious as this. I know that we'll have to talk about the future eventually, but I'm really happy right now. What I'm trying to say is I love you Jeremy."

"I love you too." He reciprocated. That made me feel warm as I kissed him. I'm glad that we were alone because I wasn't the biggest fan of public displays of affection. Maybe when we're alone and inside, we can have a more private display. "So what can you tell me about the Originals? Are they all related?"

"Yes." I replied. "The Originals were from Europe and there were seven children. They used to be human, but I don't know the full story of how they became vampires. Klaus never told me that part, but they are the oldest vampires in existence. He never completely trusted me, despite the things that we did together. It was consensual, but I probably wouldn't want to consent to it again."

"You had sex with Klaus?" Jeremy inquired.

"We were never in love with each other." I replied. "I don't even know if Klaus is capable of such, but we enjoyed each other's company several times before I found a way to escape."

"You know I'm finding this more surprising than Elijah being Klaus's brother." Jeremy admitted. "Why didn't you tell me about that before?"

"Because it doesn't matter." I explained. "I have an impulsive personality. I could tell you about all of the people that I've killed, but that doesn't change who I am now. I mean I wasn't even monogamous with Klaus and he had no problem with it. My humanity was off during much of the time anyway."

"Do you know how to kill an Original?" Jeremy asked.

"Up until now, I thought it couldn't be done. Sun, fire, and werewolf bites don't work against them. There was a tree whose wood could do it, but they destroyed that tree a long time ago. Though the ash still existed and could be used in combination with a silver dagger to incapacitate them like it did with Elijah. As long as it stays inside, they are as good as dead. Klaus even carried one of his brothers around with him while I traveled with him." I replied.

"Why did the stake stop Elijah?" He questioned.

"A stake can temporarily kill an Original just like breaking a vampire's neck can." I explained.

"So you say that Klaus wants to break the Curse of the Sun and Moon so he can become a werewolf. Where does that leave the vampires?" He responded.

"I didn't know that was the curse that you knew of." I answered. "That name is something that the Originals themselves created.

_It was 1621. Klaus and I were in Egypt exploring the pyramids. I noticed some hieroglyphs that resembled a vampire and a werewolf. _

"_Vhat is this?" I asked._

"_It's just something that I many years ago to spread word of the curse and the sacrifice. My family and I created several of the false curses to spread word of the real curse. Do you see that white rock? That is the moonstone that your sister stole from me." _

"_Vhat is the purpose of this?" I inquired. _

"_I need the vampires and the werewolves to know about the curse so they can find the doppelganger with false hope that they can have what they want, so I can have what I want." Klaus responded. "I've made Roman parchment, Aztec drawings, and whatever I wanted."_

"You're saying that Klaus created the Curse of the Sun and Moon?" He asked.

"Yes." I confirmed as Jeremy's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Jeremy answered.

"Jeremy, where are you right now?" Jenna asked him.

"I'm with Joey." He stated.

"I need to talk to you now in person. I guess at the boarding house." Jenna said.

"I'll let you go." I told him. "I have a feeling that this would be better if you did it alone."

_I was playing a game with Klaus. It was basically a game of chase. _

"_I win again." He stated as he appeared in front of me._

"_You know I vasn't running as fast as you." I pointed out._

"_I prefer to play the game of chase with humans." He replied. "It's much more fun that way. There's a pair right now."_

"_Vhy do you keep me around?" I asked. "You could have killed me along with my parents."_

"_I need someone to keep me company especially since Elijah is beginning to become weary of me and Rebekah has gotten herself enamored in yet another man." Klaus replied. "Do you not enjoy my company?"_

"_You're not the worst company." I stated before pressing my lips against his. "You are very good at pleasing me."_

"_Glad to know I'm good at something." I remarked with a smirk. _

I couldn't help but wonder how Jeremy's meeting with Jenna was going. I wished that I had gone with because I didn't know what I was supposed to do while I waited for him.

After about an hour, Jeremy returned to me. I was still in the exact same spot, playing Angry Birds. I reminded myself that I needed to recharge my phone after I get done with this.

"So tell me, are all of the Originals werewolves as well vampires?" Jeremy questioned.

"No." I replied. "It's something that is restricted to Klaus." I explained. "You should know that Elijah can't be a werewolf because the dagger works on him. I can tell that Klaus did not get along with his father. I'm pretty sure that he was on the run from him and that's why I we didn't stay in one place for long, but I can't prove it. He never once told me his father's name and I don't even know what he looks like."

"Why did he and his father not get along?" He asked.

"Because Klaus was not his father's son." I explained. "His mother had an affair with a werewolf somewhere. I can tell you that the war between species started when his father killed Klaus's father and his family. I know what Klaus wants to become. He would be a vampire that is unaffected by the sun and a werewolf that can turn anytime he wants. So I guess that is your Curse of the Sun and Moon, but it doesn't affect all vampires and werewolves, it just affects Klaus. Do you understand why I'm so eager to stop him now?"

"Do you know how to kill him?" Jeremy questioned.

"Well there is Bonnie, I know that she'll probably die doing it, but if that is the only option that we have for preventing Klaus from triggering the curse, we have to go for it." I replied. "I think we should talk to Elijah to see what his plan is."

"His plan involves allowing the sacrifice to happen." Jeremy pointed out.

"Jeremy I know one way to guarantee that Elena will be able to come back from the sacrifice." I stated.

"No, I don't want that." He remarked.

_I was with Klaus in bed after a session of sexual intercourse. _

"_I know that I don't love you but you do love me?" I asked him. _

"_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, dear Yoana." He told me. "We do not love." _

We went to the boarding house where I happened to see Damon and Stefan were fighting, probably over Elena. I wonder if this was the first time. Elena had invited Elijah into the house.

"How could you invite him in?" Damon asked in disbelief. I was glad about that fact.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena replied.

"All of you will come to no harm at my hands." Elijah declared. "I only want one thing in return: an apology."

"I'm sorry for not trusting you." I declared. "I hope that you have a plan to save Elena's life like you did Katerina's."

"I do." Elijah replied. Stefan also made an apology of his own, but Damon being his normal self did not. Jeremy didn't do anything, so he didn't need to apologize.

"The sacrifice is happening, Damon." Elena told him. "Elijah has a way to spare my life and Bonnie will be able to kill him without killing herself."

"I think you're all idiots for trusting him." Damon spat before he left the room.

"He'll come around." Stefan replied.

"Let's hope so." I remarked.

So Joey and Klaus's relationship contained a few benefits at some point, but it was completely sexual, Klaus doesn't love Joey and will not. Joey explained all that she learned from Klaus but this doesn't include how they became vampires or about Mikael. Please don't forget to review.


	12. The Last Day

We walked into the boarding house. It was the night of the full moon and the sacrifice was going to happen. I was wearing a white tank top and white pants.

"Tonight is the full moon." Elijah declared. "We should assume that Klaus has everything in place to break the curse."

"All we really know is that he has a moonstone and he has a vampire, but we don't know if he plans on sacrificing her." I pointed out.

"So what's this about the sun and moon curse being fake and it really being a curse that is placed on Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus is a werewolf that was later turned into a vampire. The curse has kept that side of him from manifesting." Elijah explained. "If he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"Since such a being has never existed and the curse was put into soon after the werewolf part was activated, I can't tell you." Elijah responded.

"Why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon interrupted. "We can kill him today, with Bonnie."

I was probably the only one in the room who supported such an idea. It wasn't going to happen.

"We're not doing that." Jeremy declared.

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon offered.

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena remarked.

"How do you break the curse?" Stefan asked.

"You don't." Elijah replied. "Klaus must channel the moonstone and then a sacrifice of a werewolf, vampire, and drink the doppelganger blood's to the point of death in that order must occur. I have this elixir that I acquired around 500 years ago."

"Wait. That is your plan?" I asked in disbelief. "Are you sure that something like that doesn't have an expiration date? It might have worked on Katerina, but we don't know if it'll work now."

"Why don't we use Jeremy's ring?" Damon offered.

"The ring will only work on a human." Elijah explained. "The doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence."

"What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon asked.

"Then I'll be dead." Elena replied. Damon left in anger.

"Klaus will likely find his vampire and werewolf by day's end if he doesn't already have them." Elijah stated.

After all of that was over, I grabbed Jeremy's arms.

"There's something that I want to do at your house." I said as I took his home and to his room. As soon as we got there, I kissed him and pushed him against the wall as I pulled off his shirt.

"Are you sure that you want to do this now?" He asked in surprise.

"Jeremy, things could go wrong with this sacrifice and I think now is the only time that we can do this." I explained. "I mean the two of us love each other and there is no reason why we shouldn't."

At that point, he began to remove my top and we began undressing each other before we landed on the bed and completed our act of fornication.

"So we might want to figure out a backup plan in case the elixir doesn't work." Jeremy stated as he cuddled me.

"Well I could give her some of my blood." I offered. "That way we know that she would come back, albeit as a vampire."

"I don't think that's something that I want to consider right now." Jeremy replied. "I don't want my sister to be a vampire and I don't know if she wants to be either."

"Well that's all that I can think of." I replied. "You know I don't think that we really have much time to cuddle. Do you want to go to the Grill for lunch?"

"Sure." Jeremy answered.

The two of us went to the local restaurant and I happened to hear a rather interesting conversation.

"Does she suspect anything?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"I can't do this anymore." Matt replied. "I've been with her the past few days and I'm putting on the best show of my life, but either she is too or she's still the same Caroline."

"She's not the same. She's a vampire." Sheriff Forbes remarked.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy interrupted.

"Didn't Caroline say that she erased Matt's memory?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jeremy responded.

"Because either she didn't, or Matt's on vervain because they're clearly talking about her and Damon." I explained.

"What are they planning on doing?" Jeremy inquired.

"I don't know." I replied. "The sheriff is obviously conflicted and Matt apparently wants to kill Damon."

At that point Jeremy's phone went off. I looked at it and there was a text message saying that Damon had given Elena some blood and she was very upset about it. The thing was that it was from Alaric, so she assumed that he had been released from Klaus.

"I think we should head down there." Jeremy proposed. He was clinching his teeth. I was really glad that I hadn't decided to do that in private like I was thinking about.

"I don't think that there's anything that we can do other than lend moral support." I told him. "We still have to come up with a plan. We may not be able to kill Klaus, but we can probably find a spell that can bring Elena back to life. I don't know if that's something that you would be interesting in. I think above all, we should finish lunch first."

I know that Damon had already snuck Katerina some vervain. I don't know if that would be helpful because for all that I know, Klaus was going to use her in the sacrifice. It would be pretty ironic and possibly fitting, but I sincerely hoped that he wouldn't. I didn't want to lose her. I don't think that I would be able to see her much, but at least I could know that she's still alive. I might even get a chance to say goodbye to her before she leaves for good. It was a simple wish.

By the time that we finished, I noticed Damon had walked in and I could see that fire in Jeremy's eyes.

"No, Jeremy don't go over there." I instructed, but he didn't listen to me.

"What are you doing here, Dick?" Jeremy spat.

"This is where I get my drinks if you hadn't noticed and I'm really not for whatever you're about to say to me." Damon replied. "I know that I screwed."

"Jeremy, there's nothing that we can do about it." Alaric told him.

"Hello, Gentleman." Klaus remarked. I can't believe that he had the nerve to come here. "It's good to see you again, Yoana."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Thanks for the loner, Mate." He told Alaric. "Anyway, I'm told that my doppelganger is quite popular in this circle. I'm just here to remind all of you not to do anything that you regret."

"Thanks for the advice." Damon replied facetiously. "I don't suppose that I could talk to you about a postponement, could I?"

I went to slap Damon for that. Of course Klaus is not going to postpone the ritual. He's waited a thousand years for this. Why even ask a stupid question like that?

"You're kidding. He is kidding right?" Klaus asked us.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"What's one month in the grand scheme of things?" Damon continued. Damon, just stop talking.

"Let me be clear. I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight." Klaus explained. "So if you're interested in living to see tomorrow, you'll back off right now."

"I'm going to kill his werewolf." Damon replied once Klaus was out of the building.

"I think if you do that, Klaus is going to kill you." Ric opined.

"But he won't be able to do the ritual tonight." Damon proposed. "At least I'll know that I died for something. So are you going to help me, Blondie?"

"I'm not looking to die for this." I explained. "But I want to find out who he is planning on using. I may know them and I do want to save my sister's life if he is planning on using her. Just tell me when you're planning on going."

Damon and Ric left.

"You can't seriously be willing to risk your life like this." Jeremy told me. "You can't do this."

"Jeremy, I promise you that I will come back." I told him. After a few minutes, I received a text message. "Okay, I need to help with this. Klaus has taken Caroline and Tyler and is planning on using them. I have to save them, but Elena would want me to. There in some tomb. Do you know where that is?"

"It's by the ruins of Fell's Church." Jeremy explained. "Please be careful."

"I will be." I promised before I kissed him. "Look everything is going to be fine, okay. I'll come back to you. Though, I still think the ritual will happen tonight. Klaus probably has some reserves planned."

I went out by Fell's Church. I found that Damon was there. I saw him, but he wasn't the only one. There was another man.

"Which one are you trying to save?" The man asked. "The wolf or the blonde? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?"

Damon charged at him, but he did his witch migraine thing. It was then that I rushed over and snapped his neck. I then noticed that Matt was pointing a rifle at the two of us. When did he get here?

"Where's Caroline?" The human asked, pointing the gun at Damon.

"Look, we're trying to save her and Tyler." I explained.

Then without warning, Damon rushed over and punched Matt, knocking him out cold.

"That was unnecessary." I told him as we went down the stairs into the tomb.

"Does anyone want to be saved in here?" Damon called into the tomb.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him as we walked over to where Caroline and Tyler. They were chained to the wall, but I was able to easily snap the ones that were holding Caroline in place.

"Did you know that your boyfriend is running around with wooden bullets?" Damon asked her.

"Matt? What?" Caroline asked in shock.

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler asked.

"That's tomorrow's problem." Damon replied. "Today we're getting you out of here."

"Damon, we need to get him too." I chastised him. This probably was a good place for him to be right now considering it was a full moon, but Klaus was likely going to come back for him, so it wasn't an option.

"I'm not leaving without him." Caroline added. Damon didn't look happy about it. I think he still wanted to kill Tyler.

"How fast can you get out of here?" Damon asked.

"I need to get to my family's cellar and I can lock myself up." Tyler explained.

"I'll help." Caroline stated.

"Well, this is where I leave." I explained. "Damon, you better make sure that they get out of this safely and no killing him."

I rushed out of the tomb to find that it was already getting dark. I needed to head home and see Jeremy to let him know that I had gotten out.

I went back home and looked around. I entered the door and didn't know where Jeremy had gone.

"Jeremy?" I asked.

"He's not here." John told me. "I think he went to check on Bonnie."

"Why are still here?" I asked. "I wanted to see this through until the end."

"Well you may or may not have to wait a little longer." I explained. "Klaus is now without a werewolf, witch, and vampire for the sacrifice, but I wouldn't be surprised if he happened to have at least one extra of each."

"I hope you have some sort of way to at least bring Elena back after the sacrifice happens." John stated.

"We do, but you're not going to like it." I replied.

Well, Joey and Jeremy finally had sex with each other. Knowing Klaus, she was correctly able to assume that Klaus would have a backup plan. Now they basically just have to find a way to save Elena. Please don't forget to review.


	13. The Sun Also Rises

"She's going to become a vampire?" John asked in shock.

"It was typical Damon being impulsive." I replied. "It's not exactly something that I can do anything about. The sacrifice is happening tonight."

"Where's Jeremy?" He asked.

"He went to see Bonnie." I explained. "We need to have our plan ready to kill Klaus. I think that's more important than worrying about Elena becoming a vampire."

"There may be another way." John replied. "I'm pretty sure that there is a spell that can bring a person back to life and it might prevent her from becoming a vampire."

"Well then we need to head to the witch house so we can find that spell. I know Tyler has already become a werewolf, so the sacrifice can't be too far off. There's a chance that we could be too late with the spell." I pointed out.

"We need to at least try." John said.

"I think Jeremy and Bonnie got a head start on it." I explained.

"So if you saved Tyler and Caroline, how do you even know that the sacrifice will happen?" John asked me.

"Because Klaus is a resourceful man. He would know not to put all of his eggs in one basket." I told him. "He's been waiting a thousand years to break this curse. He wouldn't have only one werewolf, witch, and vampire."

I headed with John to the house. I wish that I had better company.

"You know it's not the fact that you're a vampire that prevents me from approving your relationship with Jeremy." John declared. I decided I would bite, even though I didn't care if he approved or not.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"I don't want you to turn him into a vampire." He replied. "I want my family's legacy to live on and with Elena already possibly becoming a vampire, Jeremy needs to stay human."

Okay, that really wasn't a bad reason.

"I understand your position, but I don't want Jeremy to get someone else pregnant. I know that I'm not right for him, but I really like him. I actually don't even have any plans to turn him. He's still pretty young and he doesn't want to be a vampire. He definitely doesn't want Elena to be a vampire. To be honest, it hurts a little. I can't change what I am and I didn't have a choice to become this." I replied.

"You didn't have to live after you broke free of Klaus." He stated.

"So you're saying that I should have killed myself?" I asked in disbelief. "I'm sorry buy suicide is bad. There is absolutely no way to justify it. Just because there are ones like Klaus doesn't mean that we're all evil. Sure, it's our nature to kill, but it's not like humans are any better when it comes to that. For what it's worth, vampires don't hang out in gangs. You can say what you want about how we feed, but vampires kill because it nourishes us. What reason do humans have for killing one another?"

"We don't need to have a philosophical discussion here about right and wrong." John replied. That basically meant that I had won. I hoped that we would get there on time. I then noticed that the car wasn't pulling up to the witch house. We were at the boarding house.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"We need to see if anyone is here." He told me. "I understand that the deed was transferred so it's in Elena's name. We should see if he has taken her yet."

"I don't doubt that he has." I replied. We knocked on the door and it was answered by Damon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked John.

"He's looking for Elena." I answered for him.

"Well you're a day late and a daughter short, John." Damon responded. "Klaus has her."

"I told you so." I remarked. "Now we need to head to that witch house and find the spell to keep her alive."

"We will right after I kill Damon." John remarked.

Damon threw him against the wall. There was no point to revenge here. He was the one who wanted to save her from becoming a vampire and he had no reason to waste his time here.

"You know it gets worse." Damon added.

"How could it possibly get any worse?" John asked.

"Klaus took Jenna and he's using her as the vampire in the sacrifice. Katherine lured her outside so Klaus could take her." Damon explained. Okay, that was not good. I know that Jeremy would be really hurt by this. I'm definitely glad that I slept with him earlier because I don't know when my next chance will be. Klaus managed to find a way to make me want to kill him more than I already do.

"I understand that you took the Jonathan Gilbert journals from the lakehouse." John remarked. "I think we need them to see if I can find a spell that I remember reading about."

"You know when Jenna dies, Jeremy and Elena will need a new guardian and so will I technically." I told John. "I think that it would be better off for everyone if you ceded guardianship to Alaric. No one wants you here. After this is over, you should go somewhere and get married and have some more children so you don't have to count on Elena and Jeremy to keep your family alive."

"Let's just get through the night first." John proposed. I guess that was the important part. We needed to get through this first before we planned for the future. If Jeremy wanted some space after Jenna dies, I would make sure to give it to him. I would be there to comfort him if he wanted me to and I would keep my distance if he didn't. I'm sure that Stefan would have no problem with my staying the boarding house for a little while.

We then headed to the witch house finally with the journals in tow. I gave Jeremy a hug as soon as I saw him.

"So what kind of spell were you looking for?" John asked Bonnie.

"We need to find a resuscitation spell that Emily Bennett said something about." Jeremy responded as I stood close to him.

We read through it and eventually found what we were looking for. We then called Damon down to tell him about it.

"We found something in the Gilbert journals." He mentioned. "Jonathan recalled a story of a woman who reached out to Emily for help. Her baby was sick and dying. Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child's."

"What does this have to do with Elena?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Well we can use that same spell." John explained. "The child died, but the mother's life force resurrected her."

"Is this necessary?" I asked. "She's already going to come back."

"I refuse to let her come back as the thing that I'm spent my whole life protecting her from." John stated adamantly. "If there is another way, I am going to take it no matter what the cost."

Bonnie began to cast the spell on John. Damon had not been told about the rest of the story, but I think he would be in favor of what was going to happen. I guess this was basically him ceding his guardianship over to Ric. He was going to die, but I guess he was going to die for a purpose. He even took his ring off, so he would be able to fully give his life without cheating death. I guess he was the one who wanted to die. He was sacrificing himself in place of Elena.

"It's done." Bonnie declared.

"I'm gonna stay here." I remarked. "Jeremy needs someone to keep him company."

"You don't have to do that." Jeremy told me.

"They don't need my help." I argued. "Elijah and Bonnie are the only ones that are needed to kill Klaus. I want to stay here with you. I really don't even know why Damon is going. Jeremy, I need you to trust that they'll come back and that Klaus will be dead. Just because you have that ring doesn't mean that you can actually do anything. I can't even really do anything so that's why I'm staying here."

Upstairs, I heard Ric shouting about how Bonnie had trapped him inside of the house.

"Jeremy, I know that you're upset about this, but sometimes you just have to realize that there's nothing that you can do." I replied. I realized that I should probably change the subject. "So do you think that I should kill Katerina for what she did to Jenna?"

"It won't bring Jenna back or make her human again." Jeremy replied. "I don't think that there would be any real point to it. I think an eternity of misery would be a more fitting punishment than death."

"I think they should be just about done." I remarked as I looked out the window.

"How do you know?" He inquired.

"The sacrifice was in stages of the moon and it's in its final stage right now. He should be either sacrificing Elena right now or he is about to do it. He'll probably be dead within the next few minutes." I told him. "When all of this is over, we're going to need a new guardian. I can't think of anyone better than Ric for the job. It's either him or Damon at this point."

In the morning, I couldn't help but notice that John was writing something. I hadn't slept. None of us had. I wonder if the fact that he was still alive meant that the spell hadn't worked. I waited for news.

"We should have heard from them by now." Ric remarked.

"I want to give this to Elena for me." John declared as he handed the letter to Jeremy. "I want you guys to take care of her."

I heard the door open and we went upstairs. Damon was carrying Elena and he set her down on the couch. She seemed to still be dead.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know yet." Damon answered.

"What about Jenna?" Ric asked.

"Dead." Damon said in one word. "Sorry, Jeremy."

"What about Klaus?" I questioned.

"Not dead." Damon responded. What? "Elijah betrayed us."

I noticed John was walking outside while everyone else paid attention to Elena. I heard Elena gasp for breath. I could tell that her heart was beating. I then looked at John and watched as he collapsed suddenly. His heart was no longer beating. That meant that the spell had worked. He was dead and Elena was alive.

Later in the day, I was in a black dress with sleeves. I understand how funerals should go. I wasn't expecting it to be so soon. Jeremy and I walked towards Elena's room to see if she was done. I guess we needed to get this over with. I don't if there was going to be time to grieve. I can't believe that Elijah betrayed us. It means that everything we went through was for nothing. We were supposed to kill Klaus, but none of that happened and Jenna died for nothing. At least John died to save Elena.

"John wanted to give you this." Jeremy stated as he handed Elena the letter.

At the funeral, I decided to talk to Jeremy about how I felt. It was already pretty depressing.

"You know I thought by killing Klaus, my life would have a purpose. It would be a reason to stay alive. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I don't have a purpose, but I still have Elena as my family and I still have you. I love you Jeremy. I'm sorry about how all of this went down. I'm not going to ask about whether you think we should have let Bonnie die because that is too sadistic a choice for anyone to make. I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

"This isn't over." Jeremy promised. "I don't know how, but we'll find a way to make Klaus pay for what he's done."

We each laid a rose on Jenna's grave from there.

Well nothing changed here. You got to see a lot more of John here. It was all of the behind the scenes stuff while the sacrifice was happening. Joey cam't help but feel empty. Please don't forget to review.


	14. As I Lay Dying

I woke up after sleeping next to Jeremy. He was still asleep as I noticed Elena looking into the room. I got out of bed and walked over to her. I can't lie and say the house wasn't depressing. She didn't say anything as I watched her look into Jenna's empty bedroom. Someone would need to do something about that sometime and I had a feeling that it would be me. I then noticed Damon. I decided that I should let him and Elena talk. He seemed regretful. I headed to the shower and began to bathe myself. I was kind of rooting for Damon and Elena. I was probably the only one.

I went pretty simple on my outfit: just a purple tunic and black leggings with a black choker. Once I was dressed, I returned to Jeremy's room to see that he was up.

"You're up." He noted.

"Yeah, I noticed Elena and decided not to wake you." I explained. "I saw you on Facebook last night and your status was depressed. Is there anything that I can do to help? If there is anything I can do to fix it, from emotional to sexual just let me know and I'll do it."

"I don't know if anything is going to help me other than just regular grieving." He responded. "I know I can't make the same mistakes that I did when my parents died, and I am thankful that I have you to help get me through and I'm sorry if I don't seem emotionally invested in this relationship right now."

"It's okay." I told him. "You know I haven't lost anyone you have in over five hundred years. There has been anyone that I was really close to, no one that I considered family, no one that I could say that I loved. Just know that I will be here for you. I promise."

"You know if this is too much for you, you can go." He explained. "I understand if you don't want to stay here. You wanted to kill Klaus and you failed. If being here and being reminded of that is too much, you can go."

"What kind of person would I be if I did that?" I asked. "And don't point that I'm not a person because I'm a vampire. I do have feelings. You know I wish I could have known your parents so I could show them that not all vampires are evil."

Before I could say anything else, I noticed my phone was ringing. I don't know why I left it in Jeremy's room, but I decided to answer it. It was Stefan.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I need your help." He told me. "The other night Tyler bit Damon."

That must have happened after I left. I'm glad that I left when I did.

"I just wonder why you sound so urgent. You know that he is going to die and there's nothing that we can do about it." I pointed out.

"I don't want to accept that. I have Bonnie looking for a solution. If there is anything that I can do to cure him, I'll do it."

"Well if you find anything out, even though I don't have much hope, call me." I responded before I hung up. "I don't know if we should tell Elena about this."

Minutes later, Elena came into the room.

"Let's do something fun." Elena suggested. "We need to move on. They're showing _Gone with the Wind_ in Town Square.

"There is no way that I'm seeing that movie." Jeremy told us.

An hour later, we were in Town Square.

"I can't believe that you two brought me here to see a three-hour girl movie." He complained.

"Jeremy we need to get out of the house and deal with stuff." Elena stated. At that point, Caroline showed up, bubbly as ever. I think it was her favorite of all time. She probably liked it more than I did, and I was an extra in it.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy groaned.

"Yes we're doing it." Caroline chided him. "We need to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war and even though there were casualties, we persevere."

I think she was a little bit in denial, but her bubbly expression made it hard not to smile.

After a little while, Stefan showed up.

"Look who you couldn't resist an epic romance." Elena remarked.

"I need to talk you. Joey can come too." Stefan said.

The two of us got up and walked with him. I figured he had found out something.

"You're breaking the rules you know." Elena told him. "Movie night is supposed to be a distraction and tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama."

"I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't." Stefan explained. "The other night, Tyler bit Damon when he was starting to change."

"What?" Elena asked in shock. "Is he going to die? He came to the house asking for forgiveness and I turned him down."

"You still have a chance to forgive him." Stefan replied. "I also need to talk to Joey. Bonnie thinks that Klaus might know something about the cure to a werewolf bite."

"Klaus will kill you two." Elena responded.

"Klaus had his chances to kill us and he didn't." I reminded her. "Maybe we can make a deal with him in exchange for the cure."

"Talk to Damon." Stefan instructed. Elena nodded and left.

"So where are we going to find Klaus?" I asked.

"Well we could start with what we know and check Alaric's apartment." Stefan suggested. So we went and then went inside having both been previously invited in. Klaus wasn't there, but Katerina happened to be.

"I've waited for two days. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus's compulsion. He's supposed to be dead." My sister complained.

"Well he's not. Elijah betrayed us." I explained. "Right now we need to find him."

At that time, Klaus and Elijah walked in. Had Alaric terminated his lease because I'm pretty sure he hadn't been invited in?

"You two just keep popping up." The hybrid commented.

"I need your help for my brother." Stefan remarked.

"Well whatever it is will have to wait a few minutes because I have an obligation to my brother." Klaus stated. I glared daggers at Elijah. I don't think my death glare had any effect on him, but at least it made it known how I felt about him. Klaus walked off. I wondered if I had time to talk to my sister.

"Both of you understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here." Elijah remarked. "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall." Klaus said before he suddenly stabbed Elijah with a silver dagger that had undoubtedly been dipped in white oak ash. I guess he was going to be putting him with Finn, undoubtedly Kol and Rebekah. At that point, he grabbed Stefan and held him against the wall. "Now what is it that the two of you want? I imagine that it has to do with a werewolf bite."

He seemed to want to cause Stefan pain, but not me. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Klaus still possessed a small sense of chivalry.

"He just wants to help his brother." I stated.

"Just give me the cure and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan proposed.

"Does that offer apply to both of you?" Klaus asked curiously.

"What?" I questioned. Why exactly was he asking me this?

"Will you make the same offer as he is?" Klaus clarified. "Will you do whatever I ask of you in exchange for Damon's life?"

I had to think about this. Damon was someone that I considered my friend. He was also very important to Elena even if she refused to admit it.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well, maybe there is something that you can do. Stefan might be useful to me, but the truth is I miss my best girl. Our years together were quite fun to me. You were my protégé and it hurt when you run off. I am a bit concerned, though. When was the last time that you drank directly from a human? I worry that your time here has made you soft." Klaus replied as he poured himself a shot…of blood.

"How do I know that you even have a cure?" I inquired.

"Katerina, come here." He requested of my sister. What was he doing? He grabbed my sister's hand and bit into it. I was shocked. I could see the mark of a werewolf bite forming. This was how he planned on getting me to help her? He was going to kill my sister?

"No, I did everything that you asked. Why?" Katerina asked. He then bit into his wrist and fed his blood into her mouth. What was going on? I then noticed that the wound from bite was disappearing.

"So it looks like you already owe me, but since I am in a good mood today, I will heal Damon as well." He replied.

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan replied.

"It looks like you would be in quite a pickle if you managed to kill me."

"So you want me to come with you when you leave town?" I asked. I know that I had made a promise to Jeremy, but I don't know if this was an offer that I could refuse. I don't even know if I would have a future with Jeremy. I don't think that he wanted to become a vampire. I had basically already agreed to it.

"I think we should discuss our terms." He proposed.

"I want to talk to Jeremy and tell him goodbye." I requested.

"Fine." He agreed before I called my boyfriend.

"Joey now isn't the best time." He stated.

"Well I needed to talk to you. You see Klaus…" I started before I heard a gunshot. "Jeremy? Jeremy? JEREMY?"

I didn't get a response, but I did hear Sheriff Forbes saying something. I couldn't believe it. I think Jeremy was dead. I dropped my phone and began to cry.

"What that's a pity." Klaus commented. There was nothing keeping me here now. He was currently filling a vial with his blood. "I guess I don't have to set a number of years. You know it's going to be interesting to have both Petrova sisters at my side. How about the two of us have a drink? Stefan you're free to go. I'll make sure that your brother is healed."

He slid a bag of blood over to me. I was hungry in my grief. I was still crying a little, but I didn't want to turn it off. I didn't want to be like that again. I squeezed the bag like it was a pouch of Capri Sun. I drank it pretty fast. I didn't want to wait. I had made my choice. I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to be reminded of Jeremy wherever I went.

"Be careful Joey." Stefan told me before he left.

"Joey." Klaus scoffed. "Such a name is not fitting for such a beautiful creature. I want to tell me your name. I want you to tell me your real name."

"My name is Joey." I replied adamantly. He couldn't compel me because I still was on vervain.

"You know I could still cancel our deal. This isn't going to work unless you do what I say." Klaus told me. "Now what is your name?"

"Yoana." I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I know you heard me." I stated.

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it aloud." He remarked with a smirk on his face.

"My name is Yoana Petrova." I replied. It was the first time that I had said it in almost 250 years. I had been going by Joanna at least since the revolution.

Not long after we had exited Alaric's apartment and Klaus put Elijah's body in a coffin. I was positive that his other siblings were in the other ones.

"Now before we go, I brought you a gift." Klaus replied as he brought a man out. "I could compel him, but I like it better when they run. Go after him."

The guy began to run and I chased after him because I had no choice. I bit into his neck and fed on his sweet and delicious blood.

To Be Continued

So instead of taking Stefan, Klaus wanted Joey back. That's the end of this story, but the sequel Yoana will be out...eventually. Please don't forget to review


End file.
